Uri Love Song 'Kembalian Sequel'
by BlackSanGii
Summary: Beberapa lagu yang menjadi tema sebuah kisah cinta lanjutan dari si pria misterius dan gadis penjaga kasir di tanggal merah Bts Song Namseok/Yoonmin/VJin
1. Where did you come from

Where Did You Come From

Namseok

Yoonmin

Vjin just mention

Kembalian sequel

Gs

Warning, typo merusak matamata

No edit

Enjoy

 ** _Bugh_**

"Aaargh!"

Suara tawa meledak saat kepala dengan rambut klimis itu menunduk dengan tangan yang tak berhenti mengusaknya hingga sedikit berantakan.

Mata itu menyalang, menusuk ke arah seorang pria yang tengah terpingkal pingkal di sofa yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Tagan si rambut klimis menggenggam remot AC yang tadi menghantam kepalanya.

"Berhenti dengan wajah seperti itu,brengsek. Kau terlihat menyedihkan, sialan"

Perkataan penuh umptan itu meluncur bebas dari bibir tebal Kim Seokjin.

Patner yang sialnya akan jadi adik ipar si pemilik rambut klimis kelak. Karena Kim Taehyung, adik perempuan Namjoon dengan bodohnya masuk ke dalam lingkaran setan Kim Seokjin.

"Seperti tak pernah merasakannya saja." gerutu Namjoon dengan pandangan kembali terpaku pada kursor di layar datarnya.

"Oh man, tapi sungguh sungguh. Menciumnya saat untuk dia pertama kali berbicara padamu, itu sangat nekad tuan Kim." Seokjin kembali berceloteh tentang tatakrama yang di junjung tinggi olehnya itu.

Padahal Namjoon yakin kalau Seokjin di tempatkan di ruangan tertutup bersama Taehyung, pria itu akan kehilangan kendali dan melupakan segala tektekbengek tentang tatakkramanya.

Ngomong ngomong soal ciuman, itu sudah berlalu sekitar 1 minggu lebih. Dan Namjoon belum sekali pun kembali ke mini market tersebut.

Yah walau pun ia terlihat sangat percaya diri saat mencium gadis bermarga Jung tersebut, tapi ia juga masih punya malu kawan.

Selain itu ia juga bingung hendak bagaimana nanti kalau mereka bertemu.

Apa ia harus cuek dan pura pura tak terjadi apa apa di antara mereka, atau malah lebih agresif dari pada sebelumnya?

Tidak tidak. Jika ia berlaku tak peduli pasti gadis itu akan sangat marah dan menganggapnya lelaki brengsek yang hanya akan mempermainkannya. Apalagi untuk lebih agresif. Ia tak mau di laporkan ke polisi karena tuduhan pelanggaran asusila.

Lagi pula saat itu Namjoon benar benar tak berniat kurang ajar seperti itu. Namun memang pada dasarnya Namjoon itu laki laki mesum yang tak dapat menahan godaan. Makaya ia langsung tancap gas ketika netra tajamnya menangkap pergerakan bibir yang menurut otak jeniusnya mengundang rasa ingin mencicipi.

Tak ada yang tau kalau setibanya di apartemen miliknya, pria yang di kenal sebagai perusak no satu di perusahaannya itu berjingkrak jingkrak aneh sambil berteriak teriak absurd.

Sungguh bukan Namjoon sekali.

Mengingat itu Namjoon bersyukur sekali tak ada Seokjin di sana. Karena kalau ada pasti pacar adiknya itu akan meledeknya habis habisan.

Karena gadis itu. Si gadis penjaga kasir di tanggal merah.

Gadis yang bisa membuat siapa pun jatuh dalam pesona sinar wajahnya yang cerah ceria. Binar mata yang memikat serta segala sesuatu yang melekat pada setiap inci tubuhnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama mebuat Namjoon jatuh cinta padanya.

Bahkan hanya dengan berbekal ucapan "selamat datang", sudah sukses membuat Namjoon berkeliling mini market itu belasan kali. Otaknya blank seketika mana kala melihat senyum sehangat matahari musim semi itu mencul dengan dua dimple samar pada paras si gadis.

Saat itu ia begitu terpikat pada apa yang terlihat. Membuatnya penasaran dengan namanya, umurnya, asalnya atau semua yang berkaitan dengan si gadis tersebut.

Yang nyatanya bisa ia dapatkan dengan sangat mudah lewat para detektive yang ia sewa. Kekanakkan Seokjin bilang. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang penting Namjoon bisa tau lebih banyak tentang gadis yang mampu menjerat hatinya pada kedipan pertama mereka.

Namanya Jung Hoseok. Ia berasal dari Busan dan cukup lama menetap di seoul bersama adik perempuannya, Jung Jimin. Gadis pintar yang menolak beasiswa dengan satu alasan yang tidak di ketahui. Yatim piatu yang sialnya begitu mempesona. Pintar, dan pekerja keras. Keren, pikir Namjoon.

Ia juga tak kalah keren kalau di pikir pikir. Lulus kuliah dengan nilai tertinggi di Belanda. Menjabat sebagai wakil direktur di perusahaan milik ayahnya serta menjadi CEO bersama si Kim brengsek Seokjin di perusahaan kecil milik mereka. Apa yang kurang? Mereka akan cocok, iner narsistis Namjoon yang lain

"Aaah orang gila ini benar benar. Kau harus segera siap siap untuk rapat di gedung sebelah bersama Darwin Lee."

Lengkingan maha dasyat itu berhasil membuat Namjoon ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada meja.

Demi apa? Darwin Lee, si pria gila dandan dan penuh aksesoris itu. Di pertemuan terakhir mereka Namjoon harus rela di hujat habis habisan hanya karena di anggap tak bisa memadupadan kan pakaian kerjanya.

"Ka bercanda yaa?"

"Serius. Cepat bersolek sebelum ia mencaci makimu lagi hanya karena pakaian dalam mu tak matching dengan dasi yang kau kenakan" ucap Seokjin sambil meninggalkan ruangan di mana Namjoon tengah mencak mencak kesal.

"Sialan" umpatnya

W. D. Y. C. F

"Sekali lagi kau lakukan sesuatu yang tidak sepantasnya di ruangan kerjaku, aku akan benar benar akan mempertimbangkan surat pemecatanmu Jung Hoseok-ssi"

Gadis dengan seragam khas Office girl itu membungkuk dalam sebelum meninggalkan ruangan bossnya menyebalkan.

Sungguh, ia hanya salah memakaikan pewangi lantai saat berbenah tadi. Dan hal itu seolah di besar besarkan oleh si boss tersebut.

Belum selesai umpatannya pada sang ketua. Pantat seksinya membentur lantai dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Membuat segala peralatan pembersihnya tumpah ruah di lantai kesayangn Darwin Lee, bossnya.

"Jung Hoseok. Kau benar benar.!" teriakan itu membuat Hoseok tau, ini akhirnya.

Hari sial dan siapa kira kira yang berbadan seperti badak yang mampu membuatnya jatuh seperti ini.

Ingin rasanya ia mendongak, namun lagi lagi ia harus memupulusnya jauh jauh. Karena dengan tiba tiba si CEO utama menarik tangannya untuk berdiri.

"Kau. Aku benar benar akan mempertimbangkan surat itu untukmu. Dan kau tak bisa menangis nangis memohon ampun padaku lagi"

Cukup sudah Hoseok muak.

"Tidak perlu anda pertimbangkan. Lebih baik anda langsung saja kirim surat pemecatan itu pada pak Jang. Dan saya akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." kata Hoseok penuh emosi.

Bukan sekali dua kali ia di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Darwin. Sering sangat sering bossnya itu berlaku menyebalkan padanya. Lalu nemarahinya tanpa alasan.

Lagi pula kalau di pikir pikir untuk apa seorang CEO sepertinya mengurusi staf kecil seperti Hoseok.

Tanpa membersihkan keributan yang terjadi di ruangam Darwin, Hoseok pergi.

Ia ingin segera enyah dari sana.

Maka dengan tergesa gesa ia melepas segala atribut perusahaan yang melekat padanya.

Dan tepat setelah ia keluar dari gedung sialan itu ponselnya berdering.

"Hallo Jimin."

Bukan suara cempreng adiknya yang ia deangar, itu suara berat seorang laki laki

"Yoongi, ada apa?"

"Noona, Jimin masuk rumah sakit." suara itu sarat akan kekhawatiran dan kegundahan.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ceritanya panjang, sekarang kemarilah akan ku kirim alamat rumah sakitnya pada mua."

Pesan masuk. Dengan kecepatan luar bisa Hoseok berlari menuju ke halte bus, walau hujan yang entah kapan turun mengeroyoknya.

Di sana gadis berusia 21 tahun itu tak bisa diam. Ia begitu gelisah menunggu bus datang.

Hatinya gundah, adik satu satunya ada di rumah sakit dengan alasan yang tak ia ketahui.

Ia pun tak tau apa yang terjadi pada adiknya tersebut. Tapi dari suara Yoongi yang terdengar khawatir meyakin kan kalau Jimin, ah ia tak mau berandai andai buruk. Ngomong ngomong mana sih busnya?

Hujan main deras, bus sialan itu juga tak kunjung datang.

Dan disaat suasana hatinya makin tak karuan, ia mendapati sebuah audi hitam berhenti tepat di depannya.

W. D. Y. C. F

Namjoon mematai gadis yang berjalan cepat didepannya dengan sangat intens.

Gadis itu terus bertanya 'bagaimana' entah pada siapa.

Ia tampak gelisah.

Namjoon kira ia akan mengatarka gadis tersebut ke rumahnya atau tempat kesukaannya, bukan malah ke rumah sakit.

"Kita tanya ke resepsionis." ucap Namjoon pada akhirnya. Ia tak tahan melihat gadis itu nampak sangat putus asa.

Apa lagi tadi saat di kantor milik Darwin, ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana gadis itu di marahi habis habisan.

Namun yang anehnya, setelah memarahi Hoseok, Darwin terlihat sangat frustasi. Bahkan ia membatalkan rapatnya dengam Namjoon.

Membuat ia curiga saja.

Tangan besarnya menggenggam tangan Hoseok yang terlihat gemetaran.

Jimin masih di UGD. Sedang di rawat oleh dokter. Itu yang mereka dapat.

Maka dengan secepat kilat Hoseok mencari letak UGD, naosaja hampir tertinggal.

Lutut Hoseok lemas seketika saat melihat Jimin terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit bersama dengan Yoongi yang setia duduk di sampingnya.

Jimin tampaknya belum sadar, atau memang sedang tidur.

Tapi apapun itu, Hoseok ingin menangis sekarang.

Ia memang sangat sensitif mengenai Jimin.

Apapun yang membuat Jimin terlihat lemah akan melemahkan Hoseok juga.

Jimin satu satunya yang ia punya. Tumpuan hidupnya yang membuat dirinya sanggup menaggung segala jenis beban yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya. Namun segera ia hapus saat Yoongi menoleh padanya, menyadari kehadirannya.

"Noona?"

"Apa yang terjadi Yoongi-ah?" tanya Hoseok sambil mendekat ke arah dua orang tersebut.

"Ini salahku, aku membiarkan Jimin terlalu sibuk belajar tanpa jeda. Dia kelelahan. Ketika di perpustakaan kota dia pingsan dan mimisan. Aku panik sekali dan langsung membawanya ke mari."

Hoseok menghela napas panjang.

Jimin memang selalu begitu.

Ia kembali memandangi wajah adiknya yang senantiasa menutup matanya. Pipinya kini tak terlalu gembil, wajahnya juga terlihat pucat. Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah pada Jimin katena tak bisa merawat adiknya dengan baik.

"Noona, dokter bilang kalau Jimin boleh pulang kalau sudah sadar. Dan aku akan menjaganya sampai ia sadar. Jadi Noona pulanglah. Aku tau kau sangat lelah."

Hoseok memandang takjub pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

Itu sungguh sungguh Yoongi. Yang ia kira sangat dingin dan menyebalkan karena emggan berbicara, ternyata jika menyangkut Jimin ia akan sangat ekspresif.

"Tidak, aku akan di sini."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan dia?"

Yoongi mengedikkan dagunya ke arah seseorang. Namjoon.

Oh Hoseok hampir lupa kalau ia di antar Namjoon.

"Ah, anda masih di sini?"

W. D. Y. C. F

Keduanya kini tengah berada di sebuah cafe dengan latte untuk Hoseok dan americano untuk Namjoon.

Awalnya Hoseok ingin langsung pulang karena lelah, namun dengan sedikit paksaan ia akhirnya menyanggupi permintaan Namjoon untuk secangkir kopi.

Anggap saja tanda terima kasih untuk apa yang Namjoon lakukan.

Di luar rintik hujan masih tersisa. Membuat suasana hangat yang tercipta begitu terasa.

Sedikit canggung membuat pergerakan keduanya tetasa tak bebas. Tapi bukan Namjoon kalau tak bisa mencairkan suasana.

Berbekal bakat penghancurnya, ia menyenggol papan menu kecil yang ada di tengah tengah meja, hingga jatuh menimpa cangkir latte panas milik Hoseok.

Tentu saja gadis itu memekik kaget. Karena lattenya sedikit terciprat ke wajahnya.

Dan dengan sok gentengnya, Namjoon berusaha membersihkan wajah Hoseok dari noda latte sambil berkata maaf berkali kali.

Setelah itu, suasana tak terlalu canggung karena Hoseok sudah mulai bisa menerimakehadiran Namjoon yang awalnya ia kira akan membawa petaka kembali.

"So, untuk yang di minimarket aku_"

"Ah bisakah kita tak membahas itu?" ucap Hoseok dengan wajah yang memerah. Membuat smirk Namjoon makin lebar.

"Kenapa, kau tak mau aku menagih kembalianmu lagi"

Seketika Hoseok mendongak dengan mata melotot horor.

Sungguh godaan macam apa lagi ini. Namjoon tak kuat.

"Kau benar benar ingin menagihnya?" ucap Hoseok lirih.

"Ya" mata Hoseok memejam erat.

Namjoon gemas, sungguh kalau seperti ini terus ia akan lebih dalam masuk ke dalam pesona gadis di hadapannya ini.

"Tapi bukan dengan uang."

Kembali Hoseok membuka matanya, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati wajah Namjoon yang hanya berada beberapa inci dari wajahnya.

Cup

Hanya kecupan. Bukan lumatan seperti tempo hari.

Namun bukan Namjoon yang melakuakan. Itu Hoseok.

"Apa itu sudah cukup?"

Suaraitu terdengar begitu jelas. Tapi Namjoon sama sekali tak bisa menangkapnya. Ia shock kawan kawan.

Gadis ini benar benar.

Where did you come from *End*

Hay gengs

Makasih yoo udah kasih reviews di ff 'Kembalian'

Dan atas permintaan kalian aku kasih sequelnya berupa series yang judul ato temanya bakalan di ambil dari lagu lagu BTS.

Dan untuk yang pertama. Aku kasih lagu yang bener bener unik, lucu dan tak terduga dari BTS.

Sumpah aku cekikikan pas pertama kali dengar ini lagu. Liriknya nyeleneh abis, tapi aku suka. Lucu aja pas partnya si Hobi.

Untuk tema selanjutnya ada yang mau kasih saran? Tapi bocoran aja ya aku kepikiran buat next lagunya

antara Look Here ato Coffe. Pilih mana?

Maaf Seokjin nya OCC baget yaaa

Reviews oke

Bye


	2. none

**_Hey, g_** engs. Para penikmat Namseok Couple, Fanfic 'Kembalian' udah ada sequelnya.

Jadi ceritanya mau aku bikin series dengan lagu lagu Bts sebagai temanya.

Ini list nya...

Chapter 1 Where Did You Come From?

Chapter 2 Look Here

Chapter 3 Miss Right (M)

Chapter 4 Just One Day

Chapter 5 Run

Chapter 6 Hold me Tight

Chapter 7 For You

Gimana? Kalo liat list lagunya udah kebayang gimana isi ato jalan ceritanya?

Soo karena Chapter 1 udah up dan Chapter 2 dalam masa pengarjaan, mohon bantuan saran untuk Chapter 3 ok. Ngomong ngomong itu rated M yaaa, aku belum pernah bikin rated M jadi semoga nanti cerita

memuaskan.

See yaa


	3. Look Here Part 1

Chapter 2

Look Here

Namseok in the house yoooo

Yoonmin

Vjin

Gs

Typo merusak mata

Enjoy

Wajah pucat Jimin melongo heran pada Hoseok yang sedari tadi tak henti hentinya mondar mandir di depan singel bad warna pink yang ia pakai untuk tidur.

Sesekali mata foxi itu melirik ke arang Yoongi yang masih setia menemaninya. Sedangkan yang di lirik hanya bisa angkat bahu. Ia juga tak mengerti.

Jimin pulang tadi pagi walau ia sudah bangun saat dini hari tadi. Dan kelakuan absurd Hoseok sudah di rasakanya saat ia bangun.

Karena biasanya, kakak perempuannya itu akan memarahinya habis habisan kalau ia ceroboh seperti itu. Namun yang terjadi Hoseok malah asyik melamun di samping Jimin tanpa menyadari kalau adiknya itu telah tersadar.

"Eonni..." panggil Jimin lirik. Membuat Hoseok berhenti mondar mandir.

"Ya, kau membutuhkan sesuatu?"

Jimin tersenyum lemah. Ah sungguh untuk tersenyumpun otot wajahnya masih lemas.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

Oh, Hoseok lupa memberi tau Jimin kalau ia sudah secara tidak langsung mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

"Tidak,aku akan merawatmu hari ini" jawab Hoseok. Ia tidak akan memberi taukan hal ini dulu pada Jimin sebelum gadis ini pulih.

"Tapi Eonni, masih ada Yoongi sunbae di sini."

"Tidak, Yoongi akan pulang sudah cukup kau merepotkannya semalaman. Biarkan dia istirahat, lagi pula dia harus kuliah "

Mendengar penuturan Hoseok, Jimin jadi merasa tak enak sendiri pada Yoongi. Ia kemudian melirik kembali pada pemuda tersebut.

Dan dengan lembut Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

Ting

Hoseok segera meraih ponselnya di nakas, sebelum Jimin atau Yoongi melihatnya.

'Apa kau sudah akan berangkat?'

Hoseok menghela napas berat.

Orang sialan ini.

Sudah ada hampir 20 pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dengan topik yang sama dari pria yang ia kira tak ada lagi punya urusan dengannya.

Ia kira setelah melakukan hal nekad seperti semalam, ia tak akan mendapati teror apa apa lagi.

Tapi nyatanya Hoseok salah. Setelah kejadian itu, si pria yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Namjoon itu malah mengambil paksa ponselnya dan mencuri segala kontak tentang Hoseok. No ponsel, e mail, sns, dan lain lain.

Dia berkata Hoseok salah besar kalau dengan mengecupnya, urusan mereka akan selesai. Karena hal itu akan semakin membuat Namjoon tertarik padanya.

Padahal Hoseok kira semuanya akan selesai. ingat saat Namjoon menyelesaikannya di minimarket? Ia kira itu juga akan berlaku sama di sana.

Namun nyatanya ulah Hoseok malah menambah daftar masalahnya saja

Ting

'Apa kau akan pergi hari ini?'

Ugh Hoseok kesal

'Tidak aku tak akan pergi ke mana mana. Aku akan merawat adikku hari ini'

Ting

'Kalau begitu aku yang akan datang'

Gila. Iner Hoseok dalam hati.

Lagi pula memangnya Namjoon tau rumanya apa.

Ting

'Keluarlah aku ada di depan rumahmu'

"Mwo?!"

"Eonni , kenapa?"

Mau Jimin atau Yoongi sama sama terkejut dengan pekikan Hoseok dari arah dapur.

Saat Jimin hendak turun dari ranjangnya, denga sigap Yoongi menahan lengannya.

"Menyentuh lantai sedikit saja, ku ikat kau" ucap Yoongi dingin.

Jimin tau kalau Yoongi masih kesal karena ia menyusahkannya, padahal pikirannya salah besar. Karena Yoongi bukan kesal karena Jimin menyusahkannya, melainkan kesal karena Yoongi tak bisa menjaga kesehatan Jimin.

Dari rumah sakit memanga Yoongi memperlakukannya dengan lembut, bahkan ia lebih banyak tersenyum di bandingkan biasanya. Tapi saat ia melihat kelakuan Jimin barusan rasa kesal itu muncul lagi hingga tanpa sadar menghadirkan kembali sifat dinginnya.

"Noona ada apa?"

"Yoongi kebetulan. Kau mau pulang? Kalau di depan kau bertemu dengan pria yang kemarin bilang kalau aku dan Jimin tak bisa di ganggu yaa."

Hoseok berbicara seolah tanpa rem.

"Tapi aku belum mau..."

"Ah sudahlah cepat keluar." Hoseok mendorong tubuh Yoongi menuju pintu, dan pemuda tersebut hanya bisa pasrah saat ia telah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ah baiklah. Ku mohon jaga Jimin."

"Eiih tak di minta pun aku akan menjaganya, sudah sana pulang."

"Baiklah aku pamit"

Yoongi membungkuk sebelum keluar dari dalam rumah tersebut.

Dan benar saja. Belum juga kakinya melangkah, ia sudah mendapati seorang pria yang mengenakan jaket kulit tengah bersandar di motor besar berwarna hitam.

Ingin sekali Yoongi melewati begitu saja pria tersebut. Tapi ia juga punya pesan untuk pria tersebut dari kakak Jimin.

"Maaf, anda mencari Hoseok Noona?"

Pria tersebut memandang Yoongi dari balik kacamata hitamnya.

"Ya, kau siapa?"

Yoongi memutar matanya mendengar nada agkuh serta sombong dari pria tersebut

"Dia tidak bisa di ganggu. Pulanglah saya yakin anda masih punya urusan lain."

Yoongi melangkah begitu saja melewati Namjoon, tanpa tau kalau punggungnya di tatap oleh sorot mata sinar laser.

Namjoon punya kesam tak baik dari pemuda ini.

"Look Here"

Hari hari berlalu begitu saja.

Jimin sudah masuk sekolah kembali, Yoongi masih sering menjemputnya. Namun sayang, Hoseok sama sekali belum bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Itu semua karena Namjoon yang terus terusan menterornya setiap pagi di depan rumah kecilnya.

Tak pernah absen pria itu menunggu Hoseok keluar. Walau Jimin sendiri sudah mengatakan padanya kalau Hoseok tak mau bertemu dengan Namjoon, tapi pria keras kepala itu tak menghiraukan sama sekali, malah makin menjadi.

Pesan pesan akan masuk denga kecepatn cahaya ke ponsel Hoseok setiap waktu, dan Hoseok hanya akan membalas yang sepertinya penting saja.

Hoseok berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tak terpengaruh sedikit pun pada isi pesan apapun yang Namjoon kirim

Tapi untuk saat ini ia harus menahannya sekuat tenaga. Masalahnya ini menyangkut pekerjaan.

'Aku memiliki akses di perusahaan MonsJin kurasa ada pekerjaan yang cocok dengan mu di sana.'

Ooh, Hoseok kembali bertingkah abaurd dengan mondar mandir di depan lemari esnya yang telah kosong.

Ini jadwalnya untuk berbelanja. Tapi ia sama sekali tak punya uang sepeserpun.

Lembar terakhir nya telah ia berikan pada Jimin untuk bekalnya sekolah dan di kantongnya hanya tersisa uang koin yag bahkan untuk membeli lollipop saja tak cukup.

"Bagaimana ini?" ucap Hoseok pelan.

_look here_

"Aku tak menyangka kau mau ku jemput."

Senyum terbit secara terpaksa di wajah Hoseok.

Kali ini ia benar benar kalah pada Namjoon.

Menerima sarannya untuk melamar di MonsJin art, sebuah perusahan yang bergerak di bidang hiburan. Penyedia telent terbaik di korea. Semuanya ada di sini. Aktor, penyanyi, penari, bahkan penulis pun ada di sini.

Tempat di mana ia tak perlu memiliki status pendidikan yang tinggi untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana.

Dan berbekal kampuan dancenya, Hoseok yakin ia bisa masuk. Walau ia juga bingung, dari mana Namjoon tau kalau ia pandai menari.

Dan soal jemput menjemput, ini murni kalau gadis itu mmanfaatkan Namjoon.

Hey, kalau tak numpang, mau dengan apa ia ke sana? Ia sudah kehabisan uang ingat?

"Hhmm lag pula aku tak tau di mana tempatnya."

Namjoon tersenyum kecil pada gadis di sampingnya.

Sungguh saat melihat notifikasi di ponselnya ia langsung menuju ke rumah Hoseok untuk menjempunya.

Awalnya ia kurang yakin, tapi saat mendapati gadis tersebut di depan rumahnya harapannya muncul kembali.

Hoseok tampak cantik dengan jeans warna biru dan keja putih polos yang ia masukkan ke dalam celananya. Kakinya di balut confers warna merah yang kontras dengan kemejanya.

Sangat cantik, dan sexy tentu saja.

Mereka tiba di depan gedung MonsJin art. Beberapa orang membungkuk pada mereka, Namjoon tepatnya saat keduanya memasuki gedung tersebut.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan menemui seseorang dulu." Hoseok mengangguk.

Ia memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi yang berderet panjang di samping meja resepsionis.

Kaki berbalut sepatu merah kesayangannya itu bergerak random ke kiri dan kekanan. Kebiasaannya apabila sedang gugup.

Bagaimana tidak gugup, ia seolah di telanjangi lewat berbagai macam tatapan dari orang yang berlalu lalang.

Apa yang salah? Apa karena ia datang bersama Namjoon? Atau karena penampilannya yang salah?

Sepasang sepatu mengkilat terlihat berada di depan kakinya saat Hoseok sibuk memperhatikan lantai marmer yang ia pijak.

Sontak Hoseok mendongak dan mendapati Namjoon tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum tampan di sertai dua dimple yang baru Hoseok sadari kalau itu sangan mempesona.

"Manis sekali" gumam Namjoon entah pada siapa.

Mendengar itu tentu saja Hoseok jadi salah tingkah. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga tidak menatap ke arah Namjoon.

Namun tak lama, karena ia

merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan lengannya dengan lembut.

Keduanya kini berjalan menuju lift dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan.

Ingin rasanya Namjoon seperti ini terus bersama Hoseok. namun apa daya, saat lift berhenti di lantai 11 ia harus melepaskan tangannya karena hendak memasuki ruangan seseorang.

Keduanya masuk setelah Namjoon berbicara sebentar pada seorang gadis yang Hoseok yakini adalah sekertaris pemilik ruangan tersebut.

"Santai saja. Di dalam juga ada adikku sepertinya ia sedaaaaa... Yak Kim Seokjin!"

Hoseok melotot mendapati dua orang tenga larut dalam dunianya. Saling lumat, saling jilat. Oh apa apaan itu.

Dengan segera Hoseok membalikkan tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Namjoon yang kemarahannya telah sampai di ubun ubun menghampiri kedua orang tersebut. Dan dengan cepat ia menarik rambut si pria.

"Aaarrhh Namjoon hentikan sakit.." si pria mengaduh kesakitan, sedangkan yang gadis meringis.

"Oppa kau, apa yang kau lakukan?" Taehyung, si gadis tengah berusaha menghentkan aksi anarkis kakaknya.

"Aku? Harusnya aku yang bertanya kalian sedang apa. Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku Kim berengsek Seokjin?"

"Yak yak yak, aku hanya mencium nya." ucap Seokjin masih dengan rambut yang di cengkram Namjoon.

"Mencium, hanya mencium? Lalu apa yang di lakukkan tangan sialanmu itu di paha adikku hah?!" setelahnya Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah di tanga. Namjoon yang mengamuk.

_Look Here_

"Jadi kau akan mendaftar sebagai penari kami?" Seokjin bertanya sambil mengompreskan es batu ke pelipisnya yang memerah.

Hasil perbuatan Namjoon.

"Nde, saya cukup ahli dalam hal itu. Setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas, saya mendapatkan beasiswa ke london untuk sekolah tari di sana. Tapi untuk alasan lain saya terpaksa menolaknya."

Seokjin menganggkat sebelah alisnya sambil melirik ke arah Namjoon yang tengah duduk di sofa yang ada di belakang meja kerja Seokjin

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya dengan tangan yang masih mengusap lembut rambut Taehyung yang tengah bersandar padanya.

"Baiklah tunjukan."

"Mwo?!"

Bukan. Bukan Hoseok yang teriak, itu Namjoon.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tunjukan?!"

"Tentu saja aku harus melihat kemampuannya sebelum menerimanya masuk perusahaan. Aku tidak mau membeli kucing di dalam karung."

Taehyung yang masih berlrsandar pada kakak laki lakinya itu memutar malas matanya. Ia tau pasti apa maksud kekasihnya itu.

"Ah sudah, ayo mulai"

Seokjin memutar sebuah lagu dari pemutar musiknya. Awalnya lagu itu terdengar cukup enak di dengar. Hoseok pun menari dengan luesnya.

Namun saat memasuki bahian reff, musiknya mulai mengencang dan semakin panas pula tarian Hoseok.

Membuat Namjoon yang terduduk di belakangnya menganga, dan Taehyung yang masih enggan beranjak dari sandarannya terkekeh geli.

Belum pernah ia melihat Namjoon seperti kebakaran jenggot ketika seorang wanita di goda Seokjin seperti ini.

Taehyung sendiri tak keberatan, toh ia tau kalau niat Seokjin hanya menggoda Namjoon.

"Aarrghh sudah sudah" belum juga musik berhenti, Namjoon menarik tangan Hoseok hingga membuat gadis tersebut kaget bukan main. Sedangkan Taehyung yang kehilangan sandarannya sedikit oleng dan hampir jatuh dari sofa.

"Yak Kim Namjoon, dia belum selesai ku tes" teriak Seokjin, namun senyum jahil muncul dari wajahnya berbanding terbalik dengan nada bicaranya yang penuh amarah.

"Persetan, mau kau tes atau tidak dia tetap aku terima!"

Teriakan Namjoon tak ayal mengundang gelak tawa sepasang kekasih yang masih berada di ruangan tertutup tersebut.

"Kau lihat, kakak mu benar benar menyukainya."

_Look here_

"Duduk di sini!" Namjoon berkata dengan nada memerintah, membuat Hoseok mauntak mau mengikuti keinginannya untuk duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di taman tak jauh dari gedung perusahaannya.

"Aku akan kembali untuk membeli minuman, kau tetaplah di sini"

Namjoon menjauh membuat Hoseok jadi bingung sendiri.

"Memang dia pikir aku mau ke mana?" gumamnya pelan.

Dia sendiri di tempat yang cukup sepi itu.

Cukup sepi karena taman yang terletak di antara dua gedung perusahaan ini sama sekali tak terdapat manusia satu pun. Karena memang ini bukan jam istirahat. Masih jam 9 pagi lebih sedikit.

Dua perusahaan itu memang sama sama sibuk sepertinya. Apalagi perusahaan milik Dar...

Tunggu

Hoseoek menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan. Benar saja ia berada di dekat perusahaan tempatnya dulu bekerja.

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya saat menyadari kalau ia berada di tempat yang salah

Bagaimana, bagaimana kalau ada

"Hoseok?"

Twich

"Darwin-ssi"

Di depannya, berdiri seseorang yang sangat ia hindari. Mantan bosa sialannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Darwin nampak mematai penampilan Hoseok dari kepala ke kaki dan kembali ke kapala.

"Aku suka pakaianmu ngomong ngompng."

Hoseok tersenyum di paksakan . ia selalu ingat kebiasaan mantan bossnya itu. Selalu berhubungn dengn fashion.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan" jawab Hoseok sekenanya.

Darwin mengangguk sekilas, hatinya sedikit merasa berasalah. Memangnya siapa yang mebuat gadis ini kehilangan pekerjaanya.

"Hoseok sebenarnya kau bisa..."

"Hobie"

Hoseok dan Darwin serempak meoleh ke asal suara.

Di sana Namjoon berdiri dengan dua kaleng soda di kedua tangannya.

"Oh hai Darwin. Lama tak jumpa"

Namjoon mendekati dua orang itu. Dan tanpa di duga duga pria tersebut malah merangkul bahu Hoseok membuat gadis tersebut lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Hobie?" gumam Hoseok pelan. Menyiratkan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

Tapi Namjoon sendirj tak begitu mengindahkan pertanyaan tersirat tersebut.

"Ah jadi Hoseok bersamamu? Kalau begitu aku lebih baik pergi. Semoga berhasil dengan pekerjaan mu Hoseok-ssi"

Entah kenapa, melihat sorot mata Darwin membuat Hoseok merasa kalau pria itu sedang mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Kenapa kau bersamanya?"

Namjoon bertanya tiba tiba membuat Hoseok menoleh dengan cepat.

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hobie?". Hoseoek mejawab pertanyaan Namjoon dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak kalah menuntut.

"Kau lah" namun Namjoon menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Siapa yang lemberikan panggilan menjijikan itu?"

"Aku lah. Dan itu tidak menjijikan, itu manis hobie"

"Hetikan itu menjijikan."

"Hobie itu sangat manis, kalau kau mau kau bisa memberikanku panggilan kesayangan juga"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?"

"Aku? I'm is your future"

Hoseok berdecak sebal dengan segala rayuan maut yang Namjoon lontarkan.

Sungguh, ia sudah mendengar ribuan kali rayuan picisan macam itu dari mulut Namjoon hari ini.

"Well, kau belum menjaab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa bersamanya?"

"Tak tau, dia datang tiba tiba. Mana bisa aku mengabaikan sapaanya."

Hoseok duduk dan segera meraih soda yang Namjoon berikan.

"Aku tak suka kau bertemu dengannya"

Ujung kaleng baru menyentuh bibir Hoseok, tapi ia urungkan untuk meminumnya.

"Apa urusannya dengan mu?"

"Tentu saja ini jadi urusan, kau miliku hobie."

Tuk

Suara kaleng terdengar begitu nyaring menimpa bangku tempat mereka duduk.

Hoseok berdiri di hadapan Namjoon dengan raut yang tak bisa di prediksi.

"Permisi tuan Kim Namjoon yang terhormat, sejak kapan kau mengklaim ku sebagai kepunyaan mu hah?!"

"Sejak kau mencuri hatiku nona Hoseok yang cantik"

Emosi gadis itu makin naik kala pemuda ini juga ikut berdiri, membuat mereja berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Kau benar benar tak waras, Kim Namjoon."

"Kalau aku tak waras, bagaimana aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Hanya orang gila yanh tak akan jatuh pada pesona mu Jung Hoseok."

"Tidak, kau memang gila"

Hoseok hendak meninggalkan pemuda itu pergi, namun tangan besar Namjoon menahannya.

"Aku bisa buktikan kalau aku benar benar mencuntaimu. Dan kau yang juga telah jutuh dalam pesona ku"

Hoseok terdiam tak menanggapi ocehan pemuda di depannya.

Namun mata nya sontak membulat mana kala Namjoon menarik kepala Hoseok dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat di kening Hoseok.

Ia mengecupnya lama, hangat dan lembut.

Ini nyaman pikir Hoseok, lebih nyaman dari ciuman liarnya di Mini market, kecupan penuh paksaan di cafe tempo hari.

Kecupan Namjoon di keningnya ini benar benar membuatnya mabuk. Ada letupan menyenangkan saat bibir itu menempel di keningnya.

Namjoon melepaskan kecupannya.

Dan masih dengan tangan yang berada di kedua belah pipi Hoseok, Namjoon berbisik lirih.

"Berhentilah bermain keras, karena pada akhirnya kau pun akan jatuh pada ku."

Tbc

Loom Here Part 1 is up

Berani baca berani reviews

Reviews banyak update cepat


	4. Look Here Part 2

**_Look here part 2  
_**

 ** _Namseok  
_**

 ** _Yoonmin_**

 ** _VJin_**

 ** _By ugii_**

 ** _Gs_**

 ** _Typo di mana mana  
_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

Hari ini tepat sebulan sudah Hoseok bekerja menjadi penari di MonsJin art.

Sudah berulang kali juga ia mendapatkan pujian atas kerja kerasnya dari klien yang ia tangani. Seokjin pun sangat puas dengan hasil yang Hoseok berikan.

Tapi setiap kali ia menerima tatapan kagum atau keberhasilan, selalu ada yang kurang.

Kim Namjoon

Sejak kejadian di taman itu ia tak pernah mengganggu Hoseok lagi.

Tak ada pesan berantai yang di terimanya setiap pagi, tak ada pula suara bising motor besar yang menyambutnya tiap ia akan keluar rumah.

Semuanya berjalan begitu normal. Terlampau normal malahan.

Awalnya Hoseok begitu menikmatinya, tapi lama kelamaan seperti ada yang mengambil kepingan pudzzel dari gambarnya yang semula utuh. Itu jadi terasa tidak sempurna.

Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha menutupi kekurangan itu, hingga akhirnya ia menyerah.

Ia tak bisa seperti ini terus.

Ia perlu kejelasan tentang hatinya. Tentang apa yang ia rasa pada Namjoon hingga saat lelaki itu pergi ia menjadi tak karuan seperti ini.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi keruangan Seokjin ketika ia telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya.

"Masuklah, aku tak keberatan kau menggangguku." begitu kata Seokjin saat ia meminta izin untuk menemuinya tadi pagi.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, di depan Seokjin yang menatapnya penuh minat

"Jadi ada apa?"

Hoseok terlihat menunduk gugup, kakinya terus bergerak di bawah sana.

"Emm itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu"

Seokjin nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Apa itu soal Namjoon?"

Hoseok mendongak dengan bola mata yang membulat. Ia tak menyangka Seokjin bisa tau apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku tak mau mengkhianati Taehyung."

"Ap apa?"

Seokjin tertawa mendengar suara Hoseok yang tercekat. Memang tak salah selera Namjoon.

"Tak usah khawatir, Namjoon aman sekarang. Ia hanya sedang menjalankan tugas."

"Tugas?"

"Yaa, di perusahaan ayahnya. Jadi agak sedikit mengikat, tidak seperti di sini. Di sana ia tak bisa main main."

Hoseok mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan Seokjin.

"Ngomong ngomong, kenapa kau bertanya?"

Lagi lagi Hoseok tercekat, ia tidak mau terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Namjoon. Apalagi di depan sahabat pria itu, bisa bisa Namjoon jadi besar kepala jika Seokjin menceritakan prihal ini padanya.

"Ah tidak, oh iya pekerjaanku untuk hari ini sudah ku selesaikan. Jadi aku akan segera pergi."

"Oh ku kira kita akan berbincang panjang"

"Aah ku rasa lain kali saja"

Hoseok membungkuk dalam beberapa kali sebelum pergi dari ruangan Seokjin.

Menyisakan seriangai tipis di wajah tampan atasannya.

"Kim Namjoon, you win."

_Look Here_

Hoseok kembali melamun di ruang makan. Membuat Jimin yang tengah melahap makan malamnya mengeribyit heran

"Itu acar,"

Sentak Jimin saat Hoseok hedak memasukkan acar ke dalam mulutnya, padahal ia tau kalau Hoseok sangat membenci acar.

"Eonni ada apa dengan mu?" tanya Jimin dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran

Hoseok hanya menggeleng kemudian pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendiri di ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur.

Gadis itu masuk ke kamarnya.

Entah apa yang membuat pikirannya menjadi berkecamuk seperti ini. Tapi yang jelas ia yakin kalau ini ada hubungamnya dengan Namjoon.

Hoseok melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas ranjangnya.

Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengambilnya

Tapi apa daya, ia sudah tak tahan.

Maka dengan sedikit keyakinannya, Hoseok meraih ponselnya. Dan menekan sederet angka yang entah kenapa bisa ia hapal dengan baik.

Sekali, tak diangkat. Kedua, masih sama dan yang ketiga tersambung. Tapi...

"Yeobseo~~"

Suara perempuan.

Hoseok masih diam, ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Yeobseo?"

"Yeob yeobseo..."

"Maaf ini dengan siapa yah"

"Ah aku Jung Hoseok. Bisa bicara dengan Kim Namjoon?"

"Oh, Namjoon oppa~ dia sedang di kamar mandi. Aku yakin dia masih lama. Dia kan kalau mandi lama sekali. Apa ada pesan yang bisa ku sampaikaaAAAAAAANN OPPA PAKAI BAJUMU DULU"

Deg

Apa itu, pikir Hoseok.

Ia melihat layar ponselnya yang telah gelap.

Tadi itu benar benar membuatnya terkejut.

"Pakai bajumu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Kim Namjoon?" Hoseok bergumam dengan setitik air mata di pipinya.

_Look Here_

Makin hari Hoseok makin kacau. Dan hari ini ia sukses membuat rekor kakacauan di hidupnya.

Pertama ia lupa membawa dompetnya saat aka bekerja, membuatnya harus jala kaki menuju perusahaannya. Kedua ia menghilangkan file video yang berisi koreo untuk salah satu idol grup hingga dirinya harus rela lembur untuk membuat koreo baru.

Namun pada dasarnya nasib buruk itu tak berbau, Hoseok yang hendak menyelesikan koreo tersebut terjatuh, menyebabkan luka pada kaki dan kepalanya yang terbentur dinding kaca hingga sedikit retak.

Ia tak bisa bergerak saat itu. Tapi untungnya Taehyung yang berniat mengunjunginya menemukan Hoseok dengan keadaan hampir tak sadarkan diri.

Jadi tak ada salahnya Hoseok disini.

Di ranjang rumah sakit dengan perban yang melilit kaki dan membalut pelipisnya.

Ia kesal sangat kesal.

Tidak biasanya ia bertindak bodoh seperti tadi. Bahkan Jimin saja memarahinya karena kebodohannya itu.

Dan semua itu gara gara siapa?

Gara gara Namjoon. Yang bahkan untuk melihatnya saja tak ada.

Oh Hoseok lupa, mungkin Namjoon sibuk dengan gadis lain. Gadis yang mengangkat sambungan telponnya tempo hari.

Mengingatnya benar benar membuat Hoseok jadi kesal sendiri.

Tapi sebenarnya untuk apa ia kesal, ia bukan siapa siapa. Ia hanya gadis kurang beruntung yang di permainkan oleh Namjoon. Boneka yang di mainkan kalau laki laki itu merasa bosan. Atau mungkin hanya sebatas pengisi waktu luang yang tak berharga sama sekali.

Mengingat itu Hoseok jadi semakin tak kuasa. Ia begiti kecil dan Namjoon terlampau kuat. Ia tak bisa seperti ini. Merasakan persaan berlebih pada orang seperti Namjoon hanya berakhir dengan kesia siaan.

Tanpa sadar Hoseok menangis tersedu sedu di atas ranjangnya. Ia tak peduli kalau penampilannya yang berantakan makin tak karuan.

Hingga ia tak sadar kalau seseorang telah masuk dan duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Orang itu tersenyum kecil melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis yang tengah menangis sambil menutup wajahnya itu.

Dan salahkan tangannya yang gatal untuk menyentuh sebagian rambut yang ikut menutupi wajah si gadis.

Gadis itu mendongak merasakan sentuhan lembut di kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati senyum menawan seorang yang cukup lama tak ia jumpai.

"Namjoon?" ucap Hoseok lirih.

"Aku meninggalkan mu bukan untuk melihat mu seperti ini." ujar Namjoon, tangannya masih mengelus rambut Hoseok.

Sentuhan tangan Namjoon begitu memabukkan, membuatnya nyaman dengan segala prilakuan yang Namjoon berikan.

Namun sesuatu dalam hatinya berteriak kencang. Mengingatkannya pada apa yang ia dengar di sambungan telponnya kemarin.

Membuat Hoseok dengan segera menepis tangan Namjoon yang senantiasa membelainya.

Namjoon tentu saja sangat terkejut.

Ia menjauhi Hoseok untuk membuktikan kalau gadis itu tak akan mampu menolak pesonanya, dan memperlihatkan padanya kalau sebenarnya ia benar benar mencintai Hoseok.

Buktinya, ia mau menjaga jarak terlebih dahulu supaya Hoseok bisa lebih fokus pada pekerjaannya. Walau ia harus senantiasa menekan rasa rindu yang semkin berkecamuk tiap harinya.

Janga kira selama satu bulan ini ia tak tersiksa.

Lahir batin ia rasakan penderitaan yang tiada duanya. Setiap harinya Namjoon harus rela mengurung diri di ruangannya hanya untuk mengubur rasa rindunya pada Hoseok.

Sesekali Namjoon juga mengunjungi MonsJin untuk melihat keadaan Hoseok yang ternyata baik baik saja.

Dan baru beberapa hari kemudian ia sama sekali tak bisa mengunjungi tempat itu lagi karena sibuk denga segala pekerjaan yaang ayahnya berikan. Terlebih kedatangan Jungkook.

Gadia yang masih duduk di tingkat dua shs itu sangat menyebalkan, kekanakan dan sangat menyusahkan. Andai dia bukan anak dari kakaknya, mana sudi Namjoon menjadi pengawalnya selama di Seoul.

Lalu setelah satu bulan berlalu, baru lah datang angin segar dari sahabatnya Seokjin kalau Hoseok menanyakan keberadaanya.

Itu tentu saja membuat Namjoon menjadi lebih semangat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dan itu berakhir hari ini.

Ia dengan percaya dirinya memesan satu restaurand prancis paling terkanal di Seoul untuk memberikan kejutan pada Hoseok.

Tapi rencana hanya rencana, yang ia dapatkan hanya kabar kalau Hoseok masuk rumah sakit dengan perban di kepala dan kaki yang di gifs.

Itu menyakitkan. Bukan karena rencananya yang gagal,tapi karena gadis yang begitu ia dambakan terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit.

Keadaannya memang tak separah itu, tapi tetap saja Namjoon khawatir. Apalagi ia sempat melihat Jimin tertidur di pelukan Yoongi dengan mata yang sembab di koridor tadi

Anak itu pasti sangat mencemaskan kakaknya.

Tapi yang lebih menyakitkan adalah saat Hoseok menepis tangannya.

Apa lagi ini? Batin Namjoon menjerit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Hoseok dingin.

Namjoon hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Menatap manik jernih penuh air mata itu begitu dalam. Lalu dengan lembut ia berniat menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hoseok dengan tangannya. Namun lagi lagi di tolak mentah mentah.

"Ada apa dengan mu?"

"Aku, harusnya aku bertanya padamu. Ada angin apa kau datang kemari? "

"Tentu saja karena kau terluka."

Hoseok mencibir, lalu membuang muka. Tak ingin ia meliahat wajah sok_menurut Hoseok_ cemas Namjoon yang membuatnya seolah berpikir kalau Namjoon memang di takdirkan untuknya.

Namjoon tak mau kalah, ia kembali meraih jemari Hoseok yang terasa dingin di tangannya.

"Aku tak tau kalau mengabaikan selama sebulan akan membuatmu makin membenci ku. Apa kau begitu merindukan ku sampai sampai menaruh dendam seperti ini?"

Ya, mari hajar kepercayadirian Namjoon yang setinggi langit. Apakah ia tak melihat kalau Hoseok hampir saja muntah karena ucapannya?

"Mau kau mengabaikan ku selama berabad abadpun aku tak peduli Kim Namjoon." seru Hoseok sambil menye tak keras tangan pria berdimple tersebut.

"Benarkah, hanya selama satu bulan kau sudah membuat kakimu di bebat. Apa jadinya kalau berabad abad, itu akan membunuhmu sayang."

"Kau?!"

"Apa?"

Mereka saling berhadapan. Kedua manik mata itu saling bersinggungan. Memancarkan beribu gejolak yang seakan tak pernah tersampaikan.

Hoseok yang pertama memutus tatapan tersebut.

"Berhenti mengurusiku, seolah aku penting untukmu"

Namjoon semakin tak mengerti.

"Hobie"

"Kim Namjoon berhenti ku bilang" Hoseok mengeratkan rematannya pada sprey rumah sakit yang telah kusut.

Ia tak tahan. Mendengar Namjoon memanggilnya dengan nama itu mebuat Hoseok tak tahan. Tak tajan untuk tidak jatuh ke pelukan pria penuh pesona tersebut.

"Jung Hoseok, Hobie ku. Coba lihat padaku. Kemarilah, jangan terus berlari seperti ini"

"..."

"Hobie?"

"Ku bilang berhenti dan simpan semua ucapanmu untuk gadis itu !"

Hoseok meneriaki Namjoon dengan air mata yang tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Ia muak di permainkan dengan licik seperti ini.

Sedangkan di lain sisi, Namjoon tak bisa berkata apapun. Ia bingung kawan.

"Buang semua perhatianmu itu dan berikan pada gadis yang lebih layak."

"Gadis? Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura pura tak tau, karena aku tak mau repot repot memberi tau mu. Sekarang keluar.!"

"Tapi Hoseok kita,,"

"Aku bilang keluar!"

Baik, Namjoon mengalah untuk saat ini. Lagi pula ia tak bisa terlalu lama melihat Hoseok menangis seperti itu.

Sedangkan di luar, ia di hadapkan pada Jimin yang menatapnya seolah bertanya ada apa

"Jaga dia. Aku akan kembali besok."

Namjoon pun berlalu sebelum suara bergetar Jimin menyapa telinganya.

"Aku pernah mendengar Hoseok Eonni menangis karena kau dan gadismu."

Namjoon berhenti. Gadis lagi

"Gadis? Siapa?"

"Mana aku tau. Yang dengar hanya saat Hoseok Eonni meneloponmu. Lalu semua berubah saat kau mengangkatnya. Ia menangis setelah itu."

Namjoon termenung. Kapan kira kira Hoseok menelpon. Ia merasa tak pernah di telepon oleh Hoseok.

"Namjoon oppa, kalau oppa tak serius dengan Hoseok Eonni jangan membuat dia seperti ini."

Jimin berkata dengan mata berkaca kaca. Membuat Yoongi yang ada di sampingnya menggeram kesal pada Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon masih tak bisa merespon apa apa.

Yang ia ingat, selama hampir satu minggu ini ia tak menyimpan ponselnya karena beda itu ada di tangan...

Jungkook

"Jimin. Berjanjilah untuk mengijinkanku menemui kakakmu besok. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya"

Namjoon lari setelah itu. Ia terlihat benar bear terburu buru.

"Yoongi sunbae. Bagaimana ini?" Jimin bertanya lirih.

"Tenanglah. Lebih baik untuk saat ini kau istirahat saja dulu." ucapa Yoongi lembut. Dan hal itu menjadi pengantar tidur untuk Jimin yang semakin lelah.

Look here

Namjoon berdiri di depannya dengan seorang gadis manis bergigi kelinci yang lucu. Mata gadis itu tampak berbinar manatap Hoseok yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya.

Sore ini ia meminta Jimin membawanya ke taman untuk menghirup udara segar.

Dari pagi ia harus mengurung diri di kamar dengan pemeriksaan yang menyebalkan. Mungkin sedikit terobati dengan kedatangan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk menjenguknya. Tapi tak lama, karena Taehyung sedang ada temu dosen dan Seokjin sendiri akan menghadiri meeting.

Tapi baru saja ia terlihat tenang, Namjoon datang mengusiknya dengan seorang gadis yang masih memakai seragam SHS nya.

Awalnya Hoseok ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapii sesuatu membuatnya bertahan. Tatapan Namjoon.

"Menurutmu aku percaya?" kaya kata itu datang saat Namjoon selesi dengan ceritanya.

"Eonni harus. Karena aku akan merasa bersalah kalau kalian putus."

Putus, pacaran saja mereka tidak.

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat lancang. Tapi karena Namjoon oppa selalu lupa pada janjinya maka aku menunggu oppa di dalam kamarnya."

Hoseok mengalihkan pandangamnya pada Namjoon. Ia terlihat begitu berharap pada Hoseok.

"Walau begitu aku tak akan begitu saja percaya padamu" telunjuk lentik itu mengarah pada Namjoon.

Namjoon menghela napas panjang, lalu berjongkok tepat di hadapan Hoseok.

"Apa lagi, apa lagi yang kau mau. Aku sudah tunjukan gadis yang kau maksud, lau sekarang apa lagi yang harus ku lakukan untuk bisa membuatmu kembali?"

"Kembali? Pada apa? Pada mu? Kapan aku pernah di sampingmu hinggga aku harus kembali?"

"Kau selalu ada di sini" Namjoon menyentuh dada kirinya "di hatiku, kau pikir aku main main dengan segala ucapanku? Kim Namjoon tidak pernah seserius ini dengan ucapannya"

Sekali lagi Hoseok melirik pada Jungkook yang kemudian di balas dengan anggukan semangat.

"Jung Hoseok. Kau satu satunya. Hanya kau"

Hoseok terdiam, hanya dia kata Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon juga satu, hanya untuknya.

Keduanya bagai beruang dan madunya. Hoseok yang manis dan Namjoon yang tangguh. Tak bisa di putuskan.

"Hobie..."

Nada bicara Namjoon menjadi begitu manja saat Hoseok menyentuh pipinya.

Dan lewat bibir yang menggoda itu, Namjoon bisa mendengar suara lirih yang memabukkan.

"Monie..."

Look Here

End

Balasan reviews

Hyena Lee "terimakasih udah reviews. Ini udah lanjut yaaa"

Esazame "yeeey part 2 up. Namjoon mah selalu semangat dapetin hobie"

Hanami96 "uugh aku juga ngga tau bagaimana bisa aku suka sama Namseok Hoseok uke. Padahal dulu sempet bayangin Hoseok jadi suami ku hahaha. Makasih yaa udah reviews. Ini lanjutannya udah up"

Arra "makasih udah reviews dari awal. Soal darwin dia belum muncul lagi di part ini tapi untuk chapter berikutnya dia ada. Dan yaaah kamu boleh beranggapan begitu"

MonLoves. "Hahaha kan emang tema lagunya si cwenya agak jual mahal gitu. Tapi di sini jadinya happy kan? Terimakasih juga kamu udah reviews"

JirinHope "abis ff namseok jarang, jadi bikin sendiri aja. Makasih juga lho udah reviews."

Part 2 look here udah end

Chapter selanjutnya ada Miss Right rated M. Setuju ngga?

Reviews yaa


	5. Miss Right (M)

**Uri Love Song  
**

 **'Miss Right'**

 **Rated M  
**

 **Namseok  
**

 **VJin**

 **Yoonmin**

 **Gs**

 **Oc,OCC**

 **Typo**

 **Enjoy**

Hatinya remuk redam. Raganya seolah tak berjiwa.

Darwin menatap nanar sebuah majalah dengan cover seorang laki laki yang ia ingat sebagai rekan kerjanya. Lalu di sebelahnya terdapat potret seorang gadis yang juga sangat ia kenal. Serta foto foto kecil kebersamaan mereka yang mengelilingi gambar keduanya.

Dengan headline besar bersar bertuliskan 'Petinggi MonsJin Art Berkencan Dengan Penarinya'

Itu membuat hari Darwin kacau.

Ia telah melempar majalah itu hampir 5 kali. Tapi semuanya berakhir sama, dengan ia yang memungutnya lagi hanya untuk melihat senyum menawan gadis yang sampai saat ini masih mengisi relung hatinya.

Namun sayang senyum itu bukan untuk dirinya. Senyum yang selalu ia puja itu kini sudah memiliki tuan. Senyum itu milik Kim Namjoon.

Si tengik tak memiliki selera fashion. Begitu Darwin menyebutnya.

"Kita lihat seberapa lama Hoseok bisa tahan denganmu

, Kim Namjoon"

_Miss Right

Musik berhenti. Dan Hoseok masih menatap datar pada Namjoon yang kini telah bermandikan keringat.

"Itu, itu saja?" tanya Hoseok meremehkan.

Namjoon tak lantas menjawab. Ia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tak karuan.

Sungguh ia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengikuti gerakan paling sederhana yang Hoseok buat. Tapi tubuh kakunya tetap saja tak bisa mengikuti.

"Kau... Itu serius... Yang paling ... Mu..daaaahh?"

"Tentu saja. Lagi pula kakiku masih belum sembuh betul, jadi mana mungkin aku memakai gerakan yang rumit."

Namjoon mendesah lelah. Ia tak habis pikir, yang sederhaa saja hampir membunuhnya apalagi yang rumit, bisa bisa Namjoon langsung mati berdiri.

Sebenarnya Namjoon dan Hoseok sedang latihan untuk pesta dansa yang akan di adakan MonsJin Art untuk memperingati 3 tahun berdirinya perusahaan penyedia talent tersebut.

Dan Namjoon bersikeras untuk berdansa dengan Hoseok, ia nampaknya tak mau kalah dengan Seokjin yang akan bernyanyi dengan Taehyung saat pesta berlangsung.

Tapi apa hasilnya, hanya sakit pinggang yang Namjoon rasakan Sesaat setelah latihan pertama berakhir. Membuat Hoseok harus menginap di apartement Namjoon untuk menguruti pinggang kakek tua itu.

Ia sendiri, setelah satu minggu di rawat di rumah sakit sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik. Itu semua karena Namjoon memberikannya perawatan paling unggulan di rumah sakit tersebut.

Hingga dalam waktu 3 minggu ia sudah bisa menari, walau hanya gerakan gerakan sederhana saja.

"Hobieee~" Namjoon mulai merengek.

"Menjijikkan!" tapi Hoseok malah melemparinya dengan sandal yang ia gunakan.

Sungguh muka imut Namjoon lebih mirip muka pembunuh bayaran yang hendak membasmi targetnya.

"Aku lelah.."

"Ya sudah istirahat saja." ucap Hoseok seolah tak peduli.

Namjoon pun bergerak dari tempatnya. Merangkak menuju Hoseok yang sedang duduk bersandar di antara kaca yang melapisi dinding.

Dan dengan senyum lebarnya Namjoon menarik kaki Hoseok supaya berselonjor. Lalu membaringkan kepala batunya di paha gadisnya.

Setiap kali memandang wajah Hoseok dari bawah selerti ini, ia selalu merasakan hidup diantara kebun yang di penuhi bunga warna warni.

Dulu Namjoon selalu menertawakan Seokjin yang begitu tergila gila pada nama nama dewi dewi yunani yang terkenal rupawan saat sekolah menengah pertama. Namjoon tak pernah prcaya pada hal hal konyol seperti itu.

Tapi kini, Namjoon bersumpah kalau ia akan mempercayai semua omong kosong yang Seokjin bicarakan dulu. Karena bukti nyatanya telah ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Karena di matanya Hoseok adalah dewinya. Khusus untuknya.

Hoseok yang tak sadar ditatap penuh puja oleh lelaki di pangkuannya kini tengah menerawang ke depan dengan tangan yang tak henti mengelusi surai coklat pria yang mencuri sebagian besar hatinya.

"Miss Right"

"Eh?"

"Kau Miss Right ku" Namjoon berkata sambil mengelusi pipi berisi kekasihnya.

Lalu entah bagaimana, tiba tiba semburat merah jambu menghiasi paras cantik Jung Hoseok.

"Hobiie ayo panggil aku seperti itu lagi"

"Tidak mau," tolak Hoseoek mentah mentah

Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana dulu saat di rumah sakit ia bisa memberi panggilan sayang untuk Namjoon.

'Monie' dan 'Hobie'

Dulu ia kira itu manis, tapi kalau di rasa rasa itu malah kekanakan . tapi memang pada dasarnya Namjoon itu kekanakkan. Jadi saat tau itu panggilannya ia menjadi sangat sering menggoda Hoseok.

"Ayolah, agar aku bersemangat lagi" paksa Namjoon.

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa menghela napas panjang sebelum

"Monie..." walau dengan malas Namjoon tau kalau Hoseok tulus mengatakannya.

Namjoon tetsenyum makin lebar. Ia makin mencintai Hoseok.

Gadis itu sangatlah istimewah di mata nya.

Ia bisa menjadi pribadi yang bersinar ceria, tapi juga bisa seperti seorang ibu yang bijak untuk bayi besar seperti Kim Namjoon.

"Kau manis sekali" gumam Namjoon.

Dan Hoseok menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. Kali ini ia menunduk membuat Namjoon makin jelas melihat betapa cantiknya ciptaan tuhan ini.

"Kau benar benar tipe idealku Kim Hoseok"

Dan bagian ini pun ditutup dengan kecupan penuh gairah dari kedunya.

Miss Right

Hoseok kini tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin selama setengah jam lebih.

Dari sana ia bisa melihat dirinya yang mengenakan dress berwarna merah mawar dengan potongan yang mencetak lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Kaki jenjangnya di balut high hils yang berwarna sedikit lebih gelap dari warna bajunya.

Rambut coklatnya terlihat bergelombang dan bersinar. Wajahnya di balut make up tipis hasil polesan Jimin.

"You look so right..."

Hoseok berbalik saat mendengar suar berat kekasihnya.

"Namjoon, kenapa kau bisa di sini?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon yang tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya.

"Jimin yang menyuruhku ke mari. Sepertinya adikmu kan berkencan"

"Kencan denga siapa?" Hoseok kembali membenahi riasannya.

"Pemuda yang selalu bersamanya." jawab Namjoon. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ranjang Hoseok , lalu duduk di sana menunggu Hoseok selesai dengan urusannya.

"Nereka tidak sedang pacaran setahuku. Itulah kenapa Jimin masih memanggil Yoongi sunbae"

"Benarkah?" Namjoon berdiri menghampiri Hoseok yang hampis sudah aiap.

"Ya, padahal Yoongi hanya tinggal memintanya jadi kekasih. Tapi nampaknya Yoongi bukan pemuda yang terburu buru sepertimu."

Hoseok berblik ke arah Namjoon, ketika tau kalau pria itu tengah berada di belakangnya.

Di sambung dengan lilitan tangan kekar Namjoon yang mendekap pinggang Hoseok. Membuat gadis itu terlihat begitu menempel padanya.

"Aku bukan pria yang terburu buru. Hanya terlalu takut ada orang lain yang bergerak cepat untuk mendapatkan mu"bisik Namjoon tepat di telinga Hoseok. Lalu diantara urat sadarnya pria itu membaui leher Hoseok yang mepunyai wangi yang memabukkan.

Namun semuanya tak berlanjut, karena Hoseok mengingatkannya kalau ada pesta yang harus mereka hadiri.

Hal itu membuat Namjoon mendesah kesal sebelum mencuri sebuah lumata di bibir Hoseok yang tak bisa ia lewatkan.

Miss Right

Pesta berjalan begitu lancar. Seokjin dan Taehyung telah selesai dengan duet mereka. Juga Hoseok dan Namjoon yang telah berhasil mengundang tepuk tangan dari seluruh tamu yang hadir.

Tapi Namjoon terlihat tak begitu puas. Di setiap kali, ia terlihat menggerutu tak tentu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Seokjin.

Pria itu tampak gagah dengan tuxedo yang di gunakannya.

"Aku gagal mendapatkan ciuman saat menari bersama Hoseok tadi."

Hampir saja Seokjin menyemburkan wein yang ia minum kalau tidak menahannya sekuat tenaga. Membuat hidungnya perih seketika.

"Kukira kenapa"

Lain Namjoon lain juga Hoseok.

Gadis itu tampak begitu senang. Ia sudah 2 kali mengerjai Namjoon hari ini. Lagi pula siapa juga yang sangat berotak mesum di sini.

Saat ini Hoseok tengah berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan segelas smooties di tangannya.

Ia masih memperhatikan Namjoon dari jauh. Pria itu kini tengah berbincang seru dengan Seokjin dan beberapa rekannya.

Awalnya ia juga bersama Taehyung di sini. Hanya saja beberapa saat yang lalu seorang taman lamanya datang. Dan Hoseok cukup tau diri untuk tidak masuk ke dalam dunia mereka.

Kadang Hoseok memang merasa kalau dunia Namjoon begitu berbeda dengan dunianya. Tapi itu semua selalu dapat di tepis dengan sikap Namjoon yang membuatnya kembali yakin kalau ia dan Namjoon berada di jalur yang benar untuk bersama.

"Kau terlihat cantik."

Hoseok menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang pria dengan stelan jas semi formal yang melingkupi badannya.

"Terima kasih, dan anda selalu tau bagaimana berbusana" itu Darwin.

Lelaki itu tersenyum jecil mendapati pujian yang ia yakin tak setulus kelihatannya.

"Jadi kurasa berita di luaran sana benar."

"Berita?"

"Kau dan Namjoon. Kalian pasangan paling panas minggu ini"

Hoseok mnunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya dari orang yang sebenarnya sangat ia hindari.

"Aku tak menyangka Namjoon menemukan jalangnya lagi dengan cepat."

Dengan cepat Hoseok mendongak.

"Maaf?"

"Kau, kau tak lebih dari sekedar jalangnya Kim Namjoon kan?" Darwin berbisik tepat di telinga Hoseok. Membuat gadis itu panas, ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan minumannya di kepala Darwin.

"Bagimu, apa sebutannya seorang tak berharga sepertimu yang mendapatkan pria kaya seperti Namjoon?"

Tangan Hoseok mengeratkan genggamannya pada gelas berleher panjang di tangannya.

"Jadi, berapa kali kau sudah di tahan Namjoon di ranjangnya dalam satu bul..."

Bugh

Darwin tersungkur di sudut ruangan, ujung bibirnya pecah.

"Kau, aku membiarkanmu mencaci makinya dulu karena dia masih karyawanmu. Tapi mendengar kau menghujatnya seperti tadi, benar benar membuatku tak tahan."

Sekali lagi Namjoon menghaantamkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah yang selalu mendapat sajungan itu. Beberapa kali hingga membuat Seokjin turun tangan.

Sedangkan Darwin hanya bisa terdiam dangan wajah yang babak belur.

Prang

Suara pecahan kaca menghetikan aksi brutal Namjoon yang di saksikan seluruh tamu, bahkan ayahnya yang berdiri tak bergerak di samping Taehyung.

"Hoseok."

Gadis itu menandang kosong kearah Namjoon yang tengah di pegangi Seokjin.

Lalu setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Dan sangat cepat, Hoseok berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"JUNG HOSEOK!" dan di susul oleh Namjoon yang seolah lupa akan amarahnya pada Darwin.

Hoseok berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Namun lagkahnya terhenti saat Namjoon menariknya ke belakang hingga mereka terjatuh bersama. Duduk di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Hey, kau kenapa?"

Hoseok masih menangis sambil menggeleng.

Namjoon harus sabar, ia tak bisa memaksa Hoseok berbicara dalam keadaan seoeyi ini.

Maka ia hanya bisa mendekap Hoseok lebih erat lagi. Kadang ia mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu disertai kata kata cinta yang menghangatkan.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita pulang "

Hoseok mengangguk di dalam pelukan Namjoon. Dan terlihat menerima saja jetika lelaki itu mengangkat tubuhnya. Membawa gadisnya ke mobilnya.

Miss Right

Namjoon menjatuhkan tubuh Hoseok dengan lembut di atas ranjangnya.

Ia tidak bisa membawa Hoseok pulang ke rumahnya, karena itu hanya akan mengumpankannya ke pada pukulan dari tangan berisi Jimin.

Namja itu segera berlalu dari sana untuk segera mengambil segelas air minum di dapur.

Lantas kembali lagi. Namun tak langsung menyerahkan gelas berisi air tersebut, melainkan menaruhnya di atas nakas sebelah ranjangnya

Ia hanya berlutut di depan Hoseok yang sedang menunduk di atas ranjangnya. Jemarinya meraih rambut yang menghalangi wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Hal itu membuat Hoseok mendongak. Mamperlihatkan wajah penuh airmata yang amat Namjoon benci.

"Namjoon-ah...,"

"Yah Hobie?"

"Apa aku hiks... Aku... Apa aku hanya jalang bagimu?"

Namjoon tercekat. Segera ia meraih Hoseok dalam dekapannya. Memeluk gadis yang terisak begitu pilu di dadanya. Bahunya bergetar, membuat ia tau betapa Hoseok menahan tangisannya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau, selalu ku katakan kau lah satu satunya dalam hidupku. Seburuk apa pun kau di mata orang lain, kau tetap Hoseok. Hobie ku. Bagaimana lagi harus ku jelaskan padamu Jung Hoseok. Hanya kau, hanya kau yang terbaik untukku."

Namjoon tak henti hentinya mengucap kata kata indah di telinga Hoseok hanya agar gadis itu berpikir kalau dia tak pantas untuk Namjoon.

"Jangan pernah dengarkan kata kata orang lain. Karena di sini hanya ada kita, kau dan aku. Kita, karena kau Jung Hoseok dan aku Kim Namjoon."

Derai air mata Hoseok semakin berkurang, dan Namjoon bersyukur atas itu.

"Kau tau, hanya kau gadis yang membuatku berpikir betapa indahnya saat sepasang sepatu mungil tersimpan rapi di antara sepatu couple kita."

Hoseok sedikit tersenyum mendengar perkataan Namjoon barusan. Bahkan ia sudah berani mengangkat kepalanya.

Dan Namjoon segera menangkup pipi berisi kekasihnya tersebut. Ia mendekatkan wajah keduanya. Mebuat bibir keduanya menyatu.

Awalnya hanya lumatan penuh cinta. Namun lama kelamaan sebuah gairah merangkak naik diantara keduanya.

Namjoon kembali menelusuri lekuk tubuh Hoseok dengan tangannya. Memberi sensasi panas di tubuh keduanya.

Puas dengan bibir sang kekasih, Namjoon menurunkan jangkauan ciumannya ke arah leher Hoseok. Menciumi setiap tempat yang bisa ia raih.

Tak terhenti di sana tangan Namjoon yang sedari tadi hanya bermain di luar pakaian Hoseok, kini telah mencari jalan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan sesaat setelah ia menemukannya, Namjoon lantas membaringkan Hoseok di ranjangnya. Membuat Hoseok senyaman mungkin di antara kungkungannya.

Kepala pria berdimple tersebut terbenam di antara rambut Hoseok yang bergelombang. Namun tak lama karena selanjutnya Namjoon kembali memberikan kecupan kecupan manis di tubuh gadisnya. Dari kening ke bibir, leher tulang selangka dan berakhir di kedua dadanya.

Hal itu membuat Hoseok mengerang kecil.

Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ia rasakan membuat tubuhnya panas bukan main. Dan untuk kali ini ia bergabung dengan Namjoon.

Jemarinya yang lentik membuka satu persatu ips Isi Namjoon yang memang hanya tersisa kemejanya saja.

Gerakanya amat menggoda Namjoon yang setia berada di atasnya.

Kini keduanya sudah sama sama telanjang, tak ada sehelai benang pun yang melindungi tubuh keduanya. Terkecuali bra hitam Hoseok yang setengah menepel di tubuh indanya.

Setengah, karena satu dari dua benda pusaka milik Hoseok sedang di lumat habis oleh Namjoon.

"Namjoon-aaah..." desah Hoseok, terdengar begitu pasrah.

"Yaa panggik namaku Kim Hoseok" ucap Namjoon di sela sela lumatannya.

"Khhim nameehhjoon.. "

"Anii namaku yang lain" saat ini Hoseok benar benar telanjang, karena Namjoon telah melempar branya entah ke mana dan mengecupi benda yang awalnya masih terlindungi tersebut.

"Mhoooniee.."

Namjoon menghentikan kecupannya. Lalu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada wajah Hoseok yang sudah memerah.

Dengan lembut ia menyingkirjan helaian rambut yang menutupi sebagian wajah Hoseok. Lalu kembali mengecup lama kening gadisnya.

"Jangan pernah berkata kalau kau hanya jalangku. Karena tak ada satupun jalang yang di perlakukan seperti ini saaat bercinta dengan tuannya"

Hoseok mengangguk, tanpa tau kalau tangan Namjoon telah sampai pada pusat gairahnya.

Gadis itu memekik saat Namjoon entah dengan sengaja atau tidak menekan kewanitaanya.

"Monie aahh"

Namjoon tersenyum.

"Dengar aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut. Jangan takut, aku aakan tetap ada di sini saat kau bangun besok."

Hoseok kembali mengangguk membiarkan jemari Namjoon menari di dalamnya. Menyampaikan gairah panas keduanya.

Lalu semua sentuhannya berhenti saat si pria mengangkatnya naik ke atas pahanya.

Hoseok bisa merasakan betapa panas dan kerasnya Namjoon di bawah sana. Dan Namjoon denga sengaja menggerakkan pinggulnya. Bendanya menggesek kewanitaan Hoseok dengan konstan membuat Hoseok menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara helai rambut kekasihnya

Tangan Namjoon meremat pinggul Hoseok agar terus menempel dengan tubuhnya. Sedangkan tangan Hoseok di kalungkan di lehernya.

Tak lama, Namjoon kembali membaringkan Hoseok di ranjangnya. Meraih kedua tangan Hoseok keatas kepalanya. Dan tangan lain menggenggam kejantanannya yang siap berperang di dalam tubuh sang gadis.

Dia memasuki Hoseok dengan belaian mesra di paha dalam gadis tersebut.

Setitik air mata kembali meluncur dari manik Hoseok. Membuat Namjoon sadar jika ini yang pertama untuk Hoseok. Apalagi saat ia menyadari telah merobek sesuatu didalam sana.

"Sakit hmmm?" tanya Namjoon sambil membelai rambut coklat hobienya.

Hoseok mengagguk pelan. Tapi selanjutnya ia meremat pingguk Namjoon. Menyuruhnya untuk segera bergerak.

Tentu saja Namjoon bergerak, tapi sekuat tenaga menahan supaya gerakkannya tak menyakiti Hoseok.

Ia hanya ingin Hoseok tau kalau gadis itu sangat berharaga untuknya, bahkan saat ia berpesta dengan tubuhnya ini, haruslah Hoseok dulu yang merasa puas baru dirinya.

"Monie.. Aaah"

Keduanya kini bergerak bebas. Hoseok sudah sama sekali melupakan sakit yang ia rasakan tadi yang tersisa hanya kenikmatan demi kenikmatan yang Namjoon ciptakan di dalam tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya Hoseok merasakan dirinya terbang. Menuju langit bersama Namjoon. Meniknati perasaan membuncah akibat nafsu dan gairah, serta cinta di setiap sentuhan lelakinya

"Jung Hoseok. You always be my miss right."

Miss Right

Nyatanya bukan Hoseok yang tak mendapati Namjoon di keesokan paginya. Tapi Namjoon.

Ia tak menemukan Hoseok di atas ranjangnyayang masih menyisakan bau menyengat. Mereka melanjutkan permainan malam tersebut sampai dini hari, setelah Hoseok beristirahat sejenak sesaat berakhirnya sesi pertama.

Padalah tirai masih tertutup dan pakaian gadis itu masih berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

Maka dengan tergesa Namjoon memakai celananya.

Pria itu berlari kecil dari kamarnya tanpa peduli badan atasnya yang terekspos karena kemeja yang ia kenakan tadi malam raib entah ke mana.

Dan saat ia melewati dapur. Ia mendapati seorang wanita tengah meraih sesuatu di kabinet yang cukup tinggi.

Itu Hoseok, hobienya.

Namjoon menghela napas lega saat si wanita berhasil mengambil setoples selai dari sana lalu kembali bergulat dengan sesuatu yang Namjoon kira adalah roti panggang.

Si pria pun memdekat ke arah wanitanya. Dan lantas memeluknya dari belakang, membuat Hoseok sedikit terlonjak.

"Monie?"

Namjoon tersenyum makin lebar begitupun pelukannya yang makin erat.

"Kenapa pergi saat aku masih belum terjaga? Kau mebuatku panik." ucapnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Hoseok.

Hoseok terkikik geli. Lalu membenahi kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Oh pantas saja kemeja Namjoon hilang, karena Hoseok telah mengambil dan memakainya.

Terlihat manis saat tubuhnya hampir tenggelam dalam balutan kemeja putuh tersebut. Dan sexy saat Namjoon bisa melihat bayang lekuk tubuh Hoseok dari luar.

"Karena seorang jalang, tidak mungkin menyiapkan sarapan untuk tuanya setelah selesai percunta kan?"

Kini giliran Namjoon yang terkekeh.

"Yeah, you alright. Becaouse you not my bitch. You are my miss rught. Alwarys my miss right. Jung Hoseok."

Miss right

End

GILAAAAA baru gini aja aku udah panas dingin. Masih sering nengok kebelakang takut ketauan. Padahal aku kan udah masuk usia legal ya ngga. Udah punya KTP. Tapu masih aja akward kalo bikin ginian.

Tapi

Peduli amat lah. Yang penting up date hahahahaha.

Maaf yaa untuk yang ini agak agak hurt

gmana gitu. Tapi untuk next balik lagi ke awal.

Sooo reviews gengs...


	6. Haruman

**_Uri love song  
_**

 ** _Haruman  
_**

 ** _Kalau Namjoon punya satu hari._**

 ** _Namseok in the house yoooo_**

 ** _Gs_**

 ** _Typo_**

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _Nam_** joon menatap jengah setumpuk dokumen di mejanya. Seperti beranak, pikirnya.

Bagaimana tidak, setiap jam map map berbagai warna itu selalu bertambah. Tak berhenti. Membuat Namjoon kesal sendiri.

Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang dan Namjoon masih saja harus memeriksa ini dan itu. Kalau saja ini di Korea tentu saja pekerjaannya akan sedikit menyenangkan karena ia bisa meminta pujaan hatinya untuk menemaninya. Atau bahkan dengan sedikit membully Seokjin bisa membuat moodnya baik kembali.

Tapi itu hanya angannnya saja. Karena jelas jelas sekarang ia tengah berada di kota yang tak pernah tidur lainnya. Ia di New York, Amerika.

Terimakasih kepada ayah tercintanya yang memberikan berbagai syarat sebelum ia mengajak Hoseok menikah.

"Kau harus jadi pria yang bertanggung jawab untuk bisa menjaga anak dan istrimu kelak. Aku tak mau kalau nati kau malah menelantarkan gadis yang akan kau nikahi."

Dan ketika ia menatap memelas pada ibunya, wanita anggun itu malah betkata.

"Aku juga tak mau gadis sebaik Hoseok tidak kau nafkahi."

Sedangkan di sana di sudut ruangan Taehyung sedang tertawa mengejek.

Hell, bahkan Namjoon sudah melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan pada istrinya terhadap Hoseok. Entah itu lahir atau batin. Oke abaikan.

Maka sebelum ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengajak Hoseok menikah, ia harus rela meninggalkan Hoseok dan pergi selama beberapa bulan ke New York untuk mengurus bisnis ayahnya di sana.

Menyebalkan, saat di mana ia rindu bersama kekasihnya yang penuh sinar hangat itu.

Saat saat di mana mereka berjalan berdua di pinggir jalan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Atau menikmati waktu luang dengan hanya nontin film di apartement Namjoon dengan sesekali saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Sungguh, Namjoon merindukan semua itu.

Senyum hagat Hoseok, sentuhan lenbut Hoseok, harum rambut Hoseok, tingkah manis Hoseok, segalanya. Segala tentang Hoseok selalu ia rindukan.

Terlalu egois memang kalau mementingkan bersama Hoseok dari pada mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang ayahnya berikan. Tapi saat ini, rasa rindunya benar benar terlalu membuncah.

"Andai saja aku punya satu hari, aku akan melakukan segala hal bersamamu." ucapnya seraya menerawang ke langit langit ruangannya.

94Haruman49

Hoseok mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari cari pria berdimple yang telah merebut berbagai macam hal darinya.

Hatinya, perasaanya, kepercayaannya dan hal paling ia jaga selama ini.

Itu semua hanya untuk pria itu. Pria konyol dan menyeramkan dalam waktu yang sama.

Kim Namjoon

Orang yang sama dengan orang yaang kini tengah melambai heboh padanya.

Jaket bassball berwarna merah dengan garis putih, sama dengan yang Hoseok kenakan. Jeans lusuh panjang dan vens warna hitam. Menakjubkan, dalam kondosi serius atau santai seperti ini, Namjoon selalu bisa merebut perhatian Hoseok.

"Hay cantik..." ucap Namjoon dengan lengkungan bibir yang lebar, sengaja menampilkan dimple menawannya.

"Hay juga emm... Tampan" balas Hoseok agak malu malu.

"Kau tampak lebih mempesona hari ini."

Pipi Hoseok memerah, ia dengan gugup menyelipkaan be erapa helai rambut yang terurai indah kebelakang telinganya.

Namjoon tersenyum lagi melihat penampilan Hoseok. Jaket couple yang di berikan Jimin di hari jad mereka yang ke 100 begitu pas di badan Namjoon maupun Hoseok. Celana pendek yang hanya sebatas paha itu memperlihatkan tungkai kaki Hoseok yang jenjang. Rambutnya yang kini berwarna hitam terurai catik.

Terlihat santai dan terlihat pas saat di gunakanuntuk kencan mereka kali ini.

"Baiklah, tak akan habis kalau aku hanya memandangimu saja. Jadi kekasihku ini mau ku ajak ke mana huuuh?" tanya Namjoon sambil menarik pelan hidung mancung sang gadis.

"Eumm nonton film. Aku dengar dari Jimin ada banyak film bagus pekan ini di bioskop." saran Hoseok dengan wajah yang berbinar binar.

"Kau ingin film apa? Romance? Action? Drama? Atau Horor?" Namjoon kembali bertanya dengan nada jahilnya.

"Jangan horor. Aku bisa insomnia nanti." tolak Hoseok mentah mentah.

Ia ingat saat terakhir kali Namjoon mengajaknya menonton film horor, membuatnya tak bisa tidur selama seminggu penuh karena hantunya seolah bersarang di pelupuk matanya.

"Arra arra lalu apa yang ka mau?"

"Emm Action saja. Di film action pasti banyak pria tampannya."

"Andwe. Lebih baik drama saja. Biasanya pria di film drama kebanyakan sudah tua."

"Action Monnie."

"Andwe, hobbie drama saja."

"Aku maunya action."

"Drama"

"Monnie"

"Hobbie~"

94Haruman49

Dari pada drama atau action, mereka akhirnya menonton film comedy romantis.

Berada di seat yang cukup strategis. Mereka larut dalam cerita film yang menarik. Kadang mereka tertawa bersama, namun tak jarang sepesang kekasih itu serius menghayati alur cerita.

Hingga di akhir cerita, saat di mana si pria melamar si gadis. Namjoon menoleh pada Hoseok yang sedang serius.

Cerita yang mereka tonton hampir sama dengan apa yang mereka alami. Pertemuan yang absurd, penolakan si wanita, perjuangan si pria, lalu si wanita luluh dan akhirnya mereka akan menikah.

Menikah.

Apa Hoseok mau kalau Namjoon ajak menikah?

Seandainya iya, Namjoon akan sangat bahagia bisa memiliki wanita yang penuh perhatian seperti Hoseok. Apalagi dengan perjuangan yang hampir membuatnya putus asa saat akan menggampai bintang seterang Hoseok, membuatnya sangat bangga dengan menggenggam tangan Hoseok saat ini.

Memang benar dulu Hoseok sempat menolak bahkan berusaha menghilangkan Namjoon dari hidupnya, tapi ini hasil dari kerja keras Namjoon.

Orang tuanya setuju, mereka tak memandang seseorang dari latar belakang, yang penting pribadinya. Lalu Hoseok yang kini telah berubah lebih manis terhadapnya setelah kejadian dengan si pria yang gemar dandan tempo hari

Yang kurang saat ini adalah pengakuan resmi, di mata tuhan.

Tak akan berarti apa apa pengakuan seluruh umat manusia di dunia tanpa pengakuan tuhan. Oleh karena itu setitik niat timbul di hati Namjoon. Ia ingin mematenkan hubungan mereka di mata tuhan.

"Namjoon." panggil Hoseok seraya mengusap pipi kekasihnya yang masih setia menatap lekat pada wajahnya.

Panggilan lembut itu menyadarkan Namjoon dari lamunannya. Lantas manik kedua mata tersebut saling bertautan, membuat Hoseok tersenyum manis.

"Filmnya sudah selesai. Kau terus di sini?"

"Asal bersamamu tidak akan apa apa"

"Eheeey" Hoseok memberikan tamparan sayangnya pada pipi Namjoon.

"Aku lapar. Ayo beli ttokbokki." ucap Hoseok yang langsung di angguki oleh Namjoon.

Mereka keluar paling akhir dari bioskop tersebut, masih sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Membuat sebagian orang di Myeongdong menatap mereka iri.

Lalu tak lama mereka tiba di kedai ttokbokki. Lantas keduanya memesan kue beras pedas tersebut.

Hoseok denga lahap memakan makanannya, membuat wajah putihnya di selimuti warna merah dan di aliri keringat.

Dengan lembut Namjoon membersihkan keringat tersebut dari pelipis kekasihnya.

"Kau pasti besok akan mengeluh sakit perut."

"Tidak akan, aku janji." Hoseok berkata sambil terus memakan makanan kesukaannya itu dengan lahap.

"Keras kepala. awas saja kalau kau merengek padaku besok pagi, tak akan aku tanggapi." ancam Namjoon sok serius.

"Memang kau tega?"

"Sialnya tidak"

Jawaban Namjoon membuat Hoseok tertawa terbahak bahak, lupa kalau mulutnya masih mengunyah akanan pedas yang sebelumnya ia nikmati. Hingga ia akhirnya tersedak. Rasanya perih pada hidungnya.

"Yak! Lihat kau malah tersedak dasar ceroboh" Namjoon dengan terbutu buru memberikan Hoseok air mineral yang sebelumnya ia pesan. Membukanya dan langsung membuat Hoseok meminumnya.

"Aah hidungku" erang Hoseok kesakitan. Rasanya sangat menyengat di hidungnya ketika bumbu pedas itu naik ke sana

"Pasti perih" gumam Namjoon.

Namjoon pun mendekatkan wajah mereka, lalu mengecup hidung Hoseok yang sudah memerah, membuat warna merah itu menyebar ke pipinya. Bahkan telinganya tak luput dari si warna cinta tersebut.

"Lainkali hati hati" ucap si pria tan lembut sambil mengusap rambut Hoseok yang kini telah di ikat tinggi tinggi karena kegerahan.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan makan sambil tertawa."

94Haruman49

Keduanya kini sudah sampai di apartement Namjoon.

Hoseok akan menginap di sini. Mengingat Jimin sedang ada studiwisata di sekolaahnyaa. Karena semenjak kejadian film horor itu ia tidak berani tidur seorang diri di rumahnya.

Maka dengan senang hati Namjoon membuka lebar pintu apartrmentnya untuk sang gadus tercinta.

"Kau mau makan atau mandi dulu?" tanya Hoseok sesaat setelah ia melepaskan jaketnya. Hingga hanya menyisakan kaos putih polos.

"Mandi" jawab Namjoon yang justru malah sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Baiklah, kau mandi duluan. Akan ku siapkan makanan supaya kau bisa langsung makan nanti."

Namjoon mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri.

Sedangkan Hoseok mulai membuka buka kabinet di dapur Namjoon, lalu menuju ke lemari pendingin untuk memngambil beberapa bahan bahan yang bisa ia masak.

Ia kembali menggulung rambutnya, Lalu bersiap siap dengan masakannya.

Ia hanya memasak sup ayam sederhana kali ini. Berhubung kulkas Namjoon sedikit kritis. Maklum akhir bulan biasanya mereka akan belanja bulanan berdua. Namun karena keduanya sibuk akhir akhir ini, jadi mereka belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk belanja.

Hoseok mengaduk aduk sup dengan serius, lalu memindahkan hasil buatannya ke dalam mangkuk setelah di ia mencicipi terlebih dahulu masakannya itu.

Setelah menata sedemikian rupa meja makan kekasihnya. Ia pun berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur, sebelumnya ia mengambil pakaian ganti di kamar Namjoon terlebih dahulu.

Sedangkan pria itu sendiri, keluar kamar tepat saat Hoseok memasuki kamar mandi.

Di matainya setiap sudut meja makan yang terletak antara dapur dan ruang tv itu.

Ada nasi, semangkuk besar sup, potongan buah dan dua gelas air putih. Sangat sehat bukan?

Itu yang Namjoon dari suka dari Hoseok, tanpa kata kata manispun kekasihnya ini dapat dengan mudah memperhatikannya.

Pria itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk sambil menunggu Hoseok yang masih di kamar mandi, sambil memandangi hasil karya kekasihnya yang manis.

Sesekali ia akan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mangkuk sup untuk mencicipi rasa dari masakan tersebut. Kalau ada Hoseok di sana ia pasti sudah memukul tangan Namjoon sambil berkata.

"Tidak sopan, tangamu bisa menyebarkan bakteri ke supnya" ia lantas berpikir kalau Hoseok itu sangat cocok jadi seorang ibu yang anggun, baik hati tapi tegas. Membuat siapa pun akan bahagia menjadi anak dan suaminya.

"Kau melamun jorok yaa?" tuding seseorang denga sendok di tangannya.

Itu Hoseok, ia mengenakan kaos Namjoon yang kebesaran dan celana pendek yang biasa Namjoon kenakan sebagai dalaman.

"Apa? Aku tidak."sangkal Namjoon cepat. Karena khayalanya bukan sesuatu mengenai Hoseok, Lingeri, atau desahan seksi. Oke abaikan.

"Itu, buktinya kau terlihat sangat mengerikKan dengan senyumanmu yang lebar." Hoseok masih setia menatap mata Namjoon dengan tatapan yang menurutnya mengintimidasi.

"Aku hanya sedang membayangkan, betapa bahagianya lelaki yang akan menjadi suamimu nanti." Namjoon berkata dengan mata yang tak beralih dari pergerakan Hoseok.

Gadis yang sedang menyodok nasi ke piring Namjoon berhenti sejenak dan memandang Namjoon lekat lekat.

"Kalau begitu aku harap kau lah lelaki yang bahagia itu"

Teng

Lampu hijaukah itu? Apa dengan Hoseok yang bicara seperti itu memberikan Namjoon keteguhan untuk meyakinkan niatnya.

"Kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Memangnya kau tak mau?"

"Aku..."

Seolah menanti jawaban dari Namjoon, mata yang berbinar itu tak henti henti menatap penuh harap pada Namjoon.

"Aku akan sangat bahagia jika itu terjadi."

Hoseok terdiam, ia sedikit kurang puas dengan hawaban Namjoon. Seakan akan pria itu sedikit ragu dengan kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

'Dan aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk dapat mencapai kebahagiaan ku itu. ah tidak, kebahagiaan kita' lanjut Namjoon dalam hati.

Haruman

"...Kim? Mr Kim?!"

"Oh nde?"

"Maaf apa aku membutmu kaget?"

Seorang pria 'bule' terliha rapi sedang berdir di depan meja Namjoon, jangan lupa berkas berkas di tangnnya.

"Tidak Patrick, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Wanita mu?"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengar penuturan bawahannya ini. Sangat tepat.

Bagaimana dengan Hoseok saat ini? Sedang apa dia? Sedang sama sama sibuk kah? Bahkan dia belum sama sekali mengiriminya pesan singkat.

"Yeah my gril"

"Oh, she is lucky girl"

"No, i am a lucky man."

"Kau terlihat sangat mencintainya"

"Well, is true"

Patrick tersrnyum.

"Aku merindukannya."

"Berapa lama anda tak bertemu dengannya?" tanya patrick yang telah duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Namjoon.

"Entahlah, 2 bulan mungkin"

"Wah kalau aku jadi kau aku sangat tersiksa."

"Itu yang ku rasakan."

Patrick tertawa, sementara Namjoon meringis. Malu juga dengan bawahannya. Ketahuan merindukan kekasihnya, kekanakan sekali.

Tapi saat Namjoon kembali menerawang ia jadi sadar. Ia sangat tersiksa tanpa Hoseok di sisimnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?

Apa ia sama tersiksanya seperti Namjoon, atau bahkan membenci Namjoon karena kepergiannya.

Tapi setidaknya Hoseok adalah gadis yang rasional, sama sepertnya.

Walau rindu mengerogoti hati dan perasaannya. Ia tetap harus profesional. Toh ini pun untuk mereka juga. Untuk kelangsungan hubungan mereka.

Demi sesuatu yang lebih baik Namjoon rela melepas sedikit waktunya bersama Hoseok untuk ia habiskan dengan mencumbu kertas kertas menyebalkan di mejanya.

Di tengah kesibukannya Namjoon memang selalu berharap untuk bisa setidaknya mencium harum manis di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Tapi kalau ia pikir pikir lagi untuk apa ia berharap kalau nanti pun setelah ia pulang ia juga akan segera merasakn hal itu secara nyata. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari sekedar mencium leher Hoseok. Bisa saja lebih panas dari itu.

Yang ia perlu lakukan sekarang adalah melakukan semua hal di sini denga baik. Agar ayahnya tau kalau Namjoon bertanggung jawab. Agar ibunya mengerti kalau Namjoon sungguh sungguh dengan keputusannya untuk menikahi Hoseok.

"Mr Kim, anda melamun lagi"

"Oh yatuhan maafkan aku Patrick"

"Taak apa aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini saja sebenarnya."

Pria yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari Namjoon itu pun menyerahkan sedikitnya 5 map pada Namjoon.

"Apa ini?"

"Laporan revisi keuangan 3 tahun ke belakang. Tuan Kim meminta anda untuk meeriksanya."

Namjoon menganga.

"Oh JUNG HOSEOK SARANGHAE.!"

Haruman The End

Uweeee update man.

Kekekekeke bahagia aku bisa update lagi. Ini baru bikin kemarin pas udah update yang Yoonmin. So ini masih Fress from the oven haahaha.

Mood naik abis gajian.

Chapter ini aku persembahkan buat Zahara Jo. Soulmateku_katanya

Semoga sukses, eh semoga suka.

monLovers

Ini udah lanjut kok. Eumm hamil yaa?

Nam0SuPD

Nikah, rencananya sih mau s Namjoon nikahin Hoseok. Ditunggu aja.

Btw itu di ambil dari liriknya miss right

rarra

Yuups kamu bener banget hehehe. Tenang Hoseok cuman buat Namjoon kok.

ayuya24

Oh yaa. Kalo di pikir pikir sih emang iya hahahaha

Hanami96

Aslinya tengok sana tengok sini. Takut ada yang lewat hahaha

Semoga yang ini lebih gulaaa lagi hhehe

Buat clue Chapter depan.

Agak beda dari Chapter yang lain. Tau kan lagu Run gimana?

Masalah mereka memuncak di Chapter depan.

Jadi aku bikin yang super manis biar kalian ngga terlalu mual pas yang paitnya datang.

Hubungan kan ngga selamanya mulus.

...

Run

"Kau kira dia memang benar benar mencintaiku"

"Aku hanya sampah di matamu. Dari awal kau hanya ingin aku menjadi sampah kan?"

"Aku tak perlu apapun yang ada pada dirimu. Karena sekarang yang kau punya hanya akan mendorongku pergi dan membuatku terus berlari"

Mana semua ucapan manis yang dulu sempat ia dengar, semua yang ia dengar dekarang hanya makian yang membuat hati dan cintanya hancur berantakan.


	7. Run

Run

NamseokNamseok

Namjoon Hoseok

Hoseok menatap dengan nanar benda kecil di genggamannya. Separuh hatinya terasa hangat dan di lain sisi begitu dingin melihat dua garis merah di benda tersebut.

Ia akan memiliki bayi kecil di perutnya, itu yang membuat hati Hoseok menghangat. Tapi mengingat keraguan Namjoon saat ia menyinggung nyinggung soal pernikahan tiba tiba hatinya berubah keruh.

Bagaimana kalau Namjoon sama sekali tidak menginginkan anak yang ia kandung, bagaimana kalau nyatanya Namjoon tak mau bertanggung jawab.

Ini sudah 2 bulan lebih Namjoon pergi ke New York. Yang Hoseok tau itu permintaan dari ayahnya Namjoon sendiri, maka dari itu kekasihnya sama sekali tak bisa menolak.

Biasanya ia dan Namjoon akan berkirim pesan. Tapi hari ini ia sama sekali tak berniat melirik ponselnya.

Pikirannya kacau. Ia bingung. Hoseok tak tau apa yang selanjutnya bisa ia lakukan. Tapi yang pasti ia akan terus menjaga janinnya apa pun yang terjadi.

"Eonni, kenapa lama sekali?"

Suara Jimin di luar sana menyadarkannya, hingga ia buru buru membereskan westapel dan bergegas keluar untuk menemui Jimin yang terdengat begitu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bagaiman?" tanya Jimin antusias.

"Aku akan ke dokter kandungan untuk memastikannya" jawab Hoseok, tak ayal membuat Jimin membulatkan matanya.

"Eonni kau?"

Hoseok mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan Jimin untuk mencari tas jinjingnya. Ia akan lagsung ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan kehamilannya.

"Eonni, haruskah Namjoon oppa ku beri tahu?"

"Ani, jagan dulu. Biarkan aku memeriksanya dulu."

"Tapi aku tak bisa menemani Eonni"

Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengusap poni Jimin yang sudah hampir menutupi matanya.

"Tak apa apa. Eonni bisa sendiri."

"Maafkan aku."

...

Hoseok berusaha berdiri dengan benar saat ia menginjakan kakinya di marmer rumah sakit yang berkilap bersih.

Pandangannya sedikit berkabut. Mungkin sedikit efek morning sick yang menyerangnya masih berpengaruh saat ini. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah membuang seluruh isi perutnya yang hanya berupa saliva bening di klosetnya. Tapi anehnya rasa mual itu terus menggerogoti perutnya.

Hoseok mencoba meraba dinding putih rumah sakit agar ia tidak terjatuh sebelum sepasang tangan membantunya berdiri tegak.

"Tuan?"

"Seharusnya Namjoon menemanimu kan?"

Itu Darwin. Untuk apa ia disini?

"Maaf?"

Darwin melirik ke arah Hoseok, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan gadis tersebut.

"Aku minta maaf. Perkataanku..."

"Tidak, jangan di bahas. Aku akan berusaha melupakannya."

Sungguh, Hoseok sama sekali tak memiliki niat untuk membalas atau mempermasalahkan hal itu lagi. Toh Namjoon pun juga telah menyakinkannya bahwa yang di katakan Darwin itu tak benar.

"So kau mau ke dokter mana?"

...

Suasana canggung yang tadi sempat menyelimuti kedua insan itu pudar seketika. Keduanya kini tengah duduk di bangku taman. Tadi Hoseok mendadak menginginkan permen kapas, dan Darwin dengan senang hati membelikannya.

Lalu mereka pun memutuskan duduk di sana untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan kaki keduanya.

"Aku benar benar merasa bersalah. Kadang mulutku memang harus di beri pelajaran yah. Hahaha"

Hoseok ikut tertawa medengar ocehan Darwin. Ia sama sekali yak melihat sosok bos yang kejam seperti yang dulu sempat ia lekatkan pada diri Darwin. Sekarang yang ada hanya seirang teman yang sangat nyaman di ajak berbincang.

"Ngomong ngomong kenapa anda ada di rumah sakit?"

"Oh itu, aku hanya melakukan cek up bulanan." jawab darwin sambil mengangkat map hasil periksaannya. Hoseok baru sadar kalau sedari tadi Darwin membawa map tersebut

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan Namjoon, ia pasti sangat senang mendengar kehamilanmu."

Air muka Hoseok tiba tiba berubah. Membuat Darwin mengerutkan keningnya

"Dia belum tau?"

"Dia sedang berada di New York"

Darwin pun terdiam, sedikit merasa bersalah dan juga kesal ketika mengetahui orang yamg sudah ia coba relakan bersama orang lain malah seolah olah di sia sia kan seperti ini.

Membuat otak jahatnya kembali berpikir untuk merebut kembali Hoseok dari tangan Namjoon.

Tapi sisi baiknya lai ini terlalu kuat hingga ia berusaha mmbuang jauh jauh pikirannya. Baginya bersama Hoseok saat ini sudah begitu membuatnya bahagia.

Darwin sudah kapok melihat air mata Hoseok.

Ia bisa bisa tak bisa tidur lagi jika melihat air mata itu mengalir kembali, apa lagi karena dirinya.

"Tapi aku akan tetap yakin jika dia akan sangat senang mendapatkan kabar ini dari mu. Segeralah memberi tahunya." ucap Darwin sambil menggenggam tangan Hoseok erat dan berhasil menenangkan gadis itu.

Hoseok pun tersenyum simpul menanggapinya.

"Terimakasih"

"Ah tidak, terimakasih" karena telah memberikan ku kesempatan untuk melihat senyummu lagi.

...

Hoseok menatap lelah pada cermin di depannya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, mengingat sudah hampir setengah jam ia mengeluh di wastapel.

Perutnya mual, kepalanya pusing, dan kaki kakinya terasa lemas. Benar benar menyiksa.

Tapi saat telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan perutnya yang masih rata, seberkas senyum cantik itu kembali muncul.

Tak peduli jika nanti Namjoon benar benar menolak anak ini, ia akan tetap merawatnya. Tapi di dalam hatinya, sedikit terasa ngilu saat ia berpikir demikian.

Suara dering ponsel di kamarnya, membuat Hoseok dengan segera membenahi penampilannya.

'Eonni, apakah kau dan Namjoon oppa sedanh bertengkar? Dia sangat aneh semenjak kepulangnnya kemarin'

"Kemarin?" gumam Hoseok heran.

Ia kembali membaca pesan yang Taehyung kirimkan.

Kalau Namjoon sudah pulang sejak kemarin kenapa pria itu sama sekali tak memberinya kabar?

Hatinya kembali kepersimpangan, Namjoon kembali bertindak seokah dirinya tak berharga sama sekali untuk Namjoon.

Ugh

Namun tiba tiba perutnya kembali merasa mual. Seolah olah ada sesuatu yang naik ke tenggorkkannya. Memaksa Hoseok kembali berlari me kamar mandi dan memuntahkan lagi cairan bening dari mulutnya.

"Namjoon..." ucaonya lirih, berharap hanya dengan menyebut namanya, Hoseok bisa sedikit meyakinkan hatinya. Kalau yang ia lakukan itu benar.

...

Namjoon, Kim Namjoon.

Entah bagaimana pria dengan senyum dimple menawannya itu kini hanya bisa duduk termenung di atas kursi kerjanya.

Meja yang ada di hadapannya sudah seperti kapal pecah, tak berbentuk dengan segala barang dan kertas yang berserakan.

Matanya masih menerawang entah kemana. Tangan besarnya mencengkaram sebuah protet kebersamaanya bersama sang pujaan hati.

Ada kekosongan mana kala ia menatap intens pada senyum menawan Jung Hoseok.

Lalu sekonyong konongnya ia melempar potret kemesraan mereka tersebut.

"Aku kira dia benar benar mencintaiku"

"Oppa kau kenapa?" teriakan Taehyung menggema di ruangan Namjoon.

Di susul oleh suara ketukan tak sabar dari adiknya tersebut.

"Oppa, di bawah ada Hoseok Eonni."

Seketika mata Namjoon menyalang menatap Taehyung yang berada di balik pintu.

"Suruh dia masuk" ucap Namjoon dingin

"Kita lihat apa yang akan dia katakan" lanjutnya lirih.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis.

Jung Hoseok,

Berdiri di sana dengan lancangnya di hadapan Namjoon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak bisa di artikan.

"Namjoon, kenapa kau tak memberi tauku kalau sudah pulang?"

Hoseok bertanya dengan dirinya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan kerja Namjoon. Di tangannya terdapat kotak makan siang yang sengaja ia buat sebelum ia pergi menemui Namjoon.

"Ah iya aku membawa makan siang." ucapnya sambil mendekat ke arah Namjoon yang masih duduk diam di kursinya

Ia sedikit melirik pecahan pigura di samping pintu. Namun Hoseok tak terlalu menghiraukannya, hingga terus berjalan ke arah Namjoon.

Hoseok meletakkan kotal bekal makan siangnya, sedangkan Namjoon tetap menatapnya sambil menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Makanlah, selagi aku membersihkan ruangan mu."

Hoseok berbalik tapi

"Siapa?"

Ia kembali menatap ke arah Namjoon yang bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Siapa? Siapa ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung?"

Hoseok terdiam mendengarkan pertanyaan yang Namjoon lontarkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" matanya nanar menatap ke arah manik manik milik pria berdimple tersebut.

Tak ada sama sekali tatapan penuh cinta yang semulia ia dapat. Yang ada hanya sebuah amarah yang mengungkung di balik tatapan tajam Kim Namjoon.

"Kau hamil?"

"Ya" jawab Hoseok tegas.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Sungguh itu adalah pertanyaan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Hoseok dengar dari Namjoon.

"Siapa? Menurutmu siapa?!" teriak Hoseok tepat di depan wajah Namjoon.

"Huh, kau pikir aku peduli dengan siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

Kini hati Hoseok benar benar hancur berantakan. Pernyataan Namjoon begitu menusuk ke ulu hatinya.

"Namjoon, ada apa denganmu. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Hoseok, air matanya sudah menganak sungai di pipinya.

"Kau yang dulu setengah mati membelaku di depan Darwin yang mengatakan aku jalang mu. Lalu apa yang kau katakan barusan? Itu sama dengan kau memang menganggapku jalang."

"Kau memang jalang Jung Hoseok."

Mana semua ucapan manis yang selalu Namjoon bisikan di telinganya. Semuanya kini nerubah menjadi cacian dan makian yang hanya akan membuat cintanya hancur berantakan.

Perkataan Namjoon benar benar di luar apa yang harapkan.

"Bayi yang kau kadung, bayi hasil dari pria yang mana hah?!"

Plak

Cetakan tangan Hoseok suksed bertengger manis di pipi Namjoon.

"Setidaknya jika kau menolak anak ini, kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal sekasar itu padanya."

Hoseok benar benar tak habis pikir. Mataharinya, orang yang selalu menjadi pegangannya, dengan tega mengatakan hal hal kotor terhadapnya.

"Aku hanya sampah di matamu. Dari awal, kau hanya ingin menjadikan ku sampah kan?"

Namjoon masih terdiam, ia tak pernah bisa melihat Hoseok menangis. Tapi rasa cemburunya merenggut segala yang ia bisa berikan pada Hoseok. Termasuk kepercayaan yang ia pupuk tinggi tinggi pada gadis ini.

"Untuk apa, untuk apa kau berikan segala yang kau punya, jika akhirnya kau seperti ini?"

Kini Namjoon benar benar memudar di pandangannya. Ia menjadi seolah terlalu tinggi untuk di raih. Hanya menjadi sebuah patamorgana dan delusi yang membuat Hoseok jatuh pada kesesatan.

Hoseok berbalik dengan hati yang compang camping. Ia ingin meninggalkan Namjoon dan segala tuduhan tak bergunanya.

"Itu Darwin bukan?"

Kembali, pertanyaan Namjoon membuatnya terhenti.

"Kau tau aku lebih dari siapa pun. Tak perlu kau berikan apa apa yang ada pada dirimu lagi. Karena sekarang, apa pun. Yang ada padamu hanya akan mendorongku pergi dan Terus berlari."

Hoseok terus berjalan. Tak peduli apa punyang Namjoon lakukan di belakang sana. Walau rasanya ribuan paku menusuk kakinya di saat ia melangkah, Hoseok terus berjalan dan berjalan, hingga akhirnya ia berlari.

Kenangannya jatuh bersama daun daun yanh berguguran. Nyatanya, semua yang ia lewati bersama Namjoon hanya sesuatu yang semu. Tak berdasar. Mengikuti jejak Namjoon bagai mengejar mimpi yang terlalu tinggi. Hanya akan membuatnya lelah dan menyerah.

Run The End.

Hueheheheheh aku kok gini, kok jadinya gini?

Ketebak kan kenapa Namjoon nya bisa kaya gitu. Masa iya sih ngga ketebak.

Ayo tebak. 2 orang pertama yang bisa nebak aku kasih kupon ff apapun yang kalian mau. Asal pair nya Yoonmin, Namseok, Taejin, Vkook, dan Hopemin.

Itu pun kalau kalian berminat. Ffnya jadi paling lambat bulan februari. Oke.

Ayo kasih aku semangat buat lanjutin semua ff ku dan bikin ff baru.

Bye


	8. Hold Me Tight part 1

Hold Me Tight part 1

Namseok

Yoonmin

Typo

Enjoy

Ugii

Jimin tak bisa menahannya, biarlah ia di kata cengeng atau lemah. Ini kakaknya, Hoseok Eonni yang selalu ternyenyum walau kenyataan telah merenggut segala mimpi mimpi besar yang mereka rangkai sama sama.

Hoseok yang rela masa masa remajanya ia habiskan hanya agar Jimin bisa bersekolah.

Kini wanita kuat itu tengah terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Dari pagi Hoseok mengeluh perutnya sakit luar biasa hingga tak ada satu pun makanan yang masuk ke sana.

Kehamilannya sudah menginjak bulan ke 5. Dan keadaan tubuh Hoseok makin lemah.

Terlepas dari permasalahan peliknya bersama Kim Namjoon yang tak pernah mendapat titik temu.

Namjoon tak pernah sekali pun mendatangi Hoseok, begitupun Hoseok yang terlanjur sakit hati pada apa yang Namjoon katakan padanya tempo hari.

Jimin tau apa yang terjadi. Karena pada hari itu Hoseok pulang dengan keadaan berantakan. Kakak perempuannya itu menangis tersedu sedu di depan pintu rumah mereka. Jimin tak bisa berkata apa apa. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap punggung kakaknya dengan halus.

Hoseok menceritakan semuanya. Jimin ingin sekali mendatangi Namjoon dan memukul wajah tampannya sampai tak berbentuk. Namun urung, ia tak bisa melihat kakaknya lebih hancur dari pada ini. Menyakiti Namjoon sama dengan menyakiti Hoseok.

Tapi segala emosi yang Jimin tahan itu meledak sekarang. Sampai ia tak bisa berucap apapun. Gadis yang baru saja melaksanakan ujian SAT ini hanya bisa menangis kencang di bahu Yoongi.

Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan segala yang terjadi pada Hoseok.

Ia bukan gadis kuat seperti kakaknya. Ia lemah, cengeng dan manja. Jauh berbeda dengan Hoseok.

Sedangkan Yoongi pun sama bingungnya. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengusap bahu Jimin, membiarkan gadis itu membasahi kemejanya dengan air mata.

Yoongi tau betul bagaimana perasaan sakit itu menusuk nusuk hati junior kesayangannya ini.

Hidup gadis ini hanya berisi ia dan kakaknya, lalu datang seorang yang merenggut segala perhatian kakaknya dan tanpa sebab meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan.

Itulah sebabnya ia belum mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasa pada Jimin. Ia tak mau merebut perhatian Jimin dari kakaknya, ia takut suatu saat nanti menyakiti Jimin hingga kakaknya ikut tersakiti. Ia terlalu sayang pada kedua gadis ini.

"Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah chim" ucap Yoongi lirih.

Jimin menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Yoongi.

"Sunbae, apa yang harus ku lakukan. Apa?"

"Entahlah, tapi tetaplah bersama Hoseok Noona untuk sekarang. Ia jauh lebih mebutuhkan mu."

Yoongi masih mengusap puncak kepala Jimin saat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Yoongi dengan manik penuh air mata.

"Hoseok Eonni kesakitan, aku... Aku tak akan pernah memaafkan Namjoon jika terjadi sesuatu pada Eonni."

Hoseok dengar, ia mendengarnya.

Saat matanya tertutup bukan berarti ai tertidur. Ia mengetahui semua yang Jimin bicarakan pada Yoongi. Mendengar adiknya itu mengumpat, berkata kasar dan berakhir dengan tangisan kencang di pelukan Yoongi membuat Hoseok merasa ia dunianya makin runtuh.

Ia telah mengikuti kata pikirannya dengan diam dan tak menuntut apa apa dari Namjoon. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya. di ruang paling dalam hatinya, ia sangat ingin Namjoon menemaninya bukan malah meninggalkannya dengan segala luka yang lelaki itu torehkan.

Dulu mungkin ia berpikir, mencintai Namjoon adalah hal paling konyol. Dimana itu terdengar seperti seorang budak mencintai tuannya. Tapi kala sebuah sinyal perpisahan ia tangkap, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Membiarkan kekonyolan itu menertawakannya.

Kim Namjoon, dari awal pria itu memang terlalu jauh untuk Hoseok raih.

Namjoon membuat dirinya menyerupai lampu merah. Membuat Hoseok berhenti untuk mendekatinya. Membuat Hoseok hanya bisa terpekut dalam angan tak berujung yang ia ciptakan atas dasar cinta.

Tapi apakah yang ia rasakan masih bisa di bilang cinta, kalau nyatanya perasaan itu membuatnya terkubur dalam luka.

Bukan, itu bukan cinta. Tapi rasa kasih sayang yang membuatnya rela Namjoon kubur dalam kehancuran. Karena kasih sayang tak akan pernah menuntut sebuah kebahagiaan.

Biarlah Hoseok berkorban sekali lagi untuk kasih nya.

...

Jimin berjalan seolah ia tak mempunyai beban di pundaknya. Yang ia harus lakukan hanya menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri yang kakaknya buat pada Seokjin. Tanpa bertemu dengan si brengsek itu.

Sebelumnya ia sudah membuat janji dengan pria itu. Seokjin bilang adik dari talent kesayangannya tak perlu membuat janji segala kalau mau berkunjung. Tapi Jimin cerdas, ia tak mau ia di tahan di meja resepsionis hanya karena tak mempunyai janji apa apa dengan Seokjin.

Maka kini kakai kaki pendeknya memacu dengan cepat sebelum ia bertemu dengan Namjoon.

Namun naas ternyata Namjoon sudah ada di dalam ruangan Seokjin saat Jimin di persilahkan masuk.

Ketika kedua mata itu saling bertaut, ada banyak perasaan tersampaikan di sana. Kekecewaan Jimin dan keingintahuan Namjoon seolah berbaur menjadi satu dalam sekejap.

Namun tak lama, karena Jimin terlebih dahulu membuang muka. Gadis itu menatap ke arah Seokjin yang juga menyimpan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan surat pengunduran diri kakakku." ucap Jimin, sama sekali tak melirik wajah Namjoon yang menatapnya terkejut. Persetan, Jimin tidak peduli.

"Pengunduran diri?" Seokjin tak kalaah kagetnya. Dia belum tau apa apa sepertinya.

"Dua bulan lalu, hanya cuti. Kenapa sekarang malah mengundurkan diri?" tanya Seokjin lagi.

"Kondisinya makin memburuk. Sebenarnya kakakku sudah kusuruh berhenti bekerja dari dua bulan yang lalu, hanya dia saja yang terlalu keras kepala."

"Tunggu, kondisi Hoseok memburuk? Maksudmu?"

"Ah, tuan belum tau. Hoseok Eonni sedang mengandung. Kehamilannya membuat keadaan Hoseok Eonni kurang baik."

"Mwo? Mengandung?" Seokjin tentu saja langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Namjoon.

"Ya, jadi kurasa ini yang terbaik. Kurasa hanya itu saja. Aku harus segera kembali."

Jimin segera undur diri dari hadapan Seokjin dan Namjoon yang masih tak bisa bergerak di depan gadis tersebut.

"Jimin tunggu."

Suara itu, suara yang paling tidak ingin di dengar.

"Ya, tuan?"

Jimin sungguh sungguh menahan tangisnya saat ini.

Ia bisa dengan jelas mengetahui kekecewaan apa yang menjalari hati kakaknya. Ia bisa merasakan semua sakit yang Hoseok terima dari pria di hadapannya ini.

"Bagaimana keadaannya." sedangkan Namjoon malah tak bisa menahan segala gejolak yang hadir untuk menghimpit dadanya.

Jimin tersenyum, pahit.

"Kau peduli?" tanyanya dengan tatapan nanar.

"Anda peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada kakakku, kukura anda..."

Hancur, prisai Jimin hancur. Pikirannya melanglangbuana ke tempat di mana Hoseok tengah terbaring lemah. Air mata itu menunjukan ketidak berdayaan Jimin pada apa yang harus kakaknya alami.

"Namjoon-ssi, berhenti membuat dirimu menjadi orang yang patut di kasihani. Apa kau ingin aku mengasihani mu?"

Namjoon tau betul apa yang ia katakan tempo hari pasti menghasilkan luka dalam bagi Hoseok. Tapi itu sudah terjadi, menyesalpun Namjoon tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan luka di hati Hoseok.

"Aku salah mengenal kau dan kakakmu." ucapnya dingin

"Tetaplah percaya pada apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi jika suatu saat nanti kau temukan kebenaran yang sebenarnya. Jangan pernah hubungi kakakku hanya sekedar untuk minta pengampunan."

Jimin berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Hanya itu yang ia bisa katakan pada Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon terdiam, seakan puluhan batu batu besar menimpa kepalanya di saat itu juga. Seolah tamparan keras menghantam pipinya.

"Kim Namjoon. Kau harus jelaskan."

Yaa dan Namjoon lupa masih ada Seokjin di sana.

...

Sehari sebelum pertemuan terakhir Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Namjoon berdecak kesal di kursi belakang mobilnya.

Ini hari pertama ia kembali ke Seoul. Dan seharusnya yang ia temui pertama kali adalah Hoseok, bukan malah orang menyebalkan macam Seokjin.

Tak pernah terpikir di benaknya kalau Seokjin akan menjemputnya di bandara dengan tangan lebar terangkat minta di peluk. Menjijikan, pikir Namjoon.

Tapi ya apa daya, sudah lama juga Namjoon tak bersua dengan sahabat brengseknya itu. Maka, walau dengan wajah ogah ogahan Namjoon membawa tubuhnya ke pelukan Seokjin. Seperti homo saja pikir Namjoon lagi.

Tapi karena beberapa pengunjung bandara menatap mereka aneh, akhirnya sepasan pemuda itu melepaskan pelukan dengan canggung.

Baik, lupakan tentang pelukan di bandara tadi. Yang kini menjadi masalah adalah Seokjin yang memaksanya ke sebuah rumah sakit hanya karena ia yang mengeluh kurang enak badan.

"Bisa saja kan kau itu terkena flu babi."

Seokjin sialan.

Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanya pelukan Hoseok. Maka dengan sendirinya ia akan pulih.

Bukannya malah berada di rumah sakit yang membuatnya bosan dan seolah olah melihat Hoseok sedang keluar dari area mom's and kids bersama Darwin.

Tunggu. Itu nyata.

Hoseok nya terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas. Sedangkan Darwin nampak sangat berhati hati memapah Hoseok. Ada apa ini. Iner Namjoon menjerit bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan dengan Namjoon di belakang. Tangan mereka yang bertautan takayal membuat hati Namjoon terbakar.

Namun yang lebih membuat Namjoon meradang adalah kenyataan bahwa mereka baru saja keluar dari ruangan dokter kandungan.

Mau tak mau pikiran Namjoon pasti saja tertuju pada hal buruk itu.

Selepas dari rumah sakit, Namjoon sama sekali tak peduli dengan Seokjin yang masih ada di apotik untuk menebus obatnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kedua orang itu dengan langkah terseok dan kepala pening.

Lantas apa yang terjadi dengan Hoseok dan Darwin. Mereka malah tertawa di hadapan penjual permen kapas. Namjoon masih melihat pancaran cinta di kedua mata Darwin yang dirunjukan kepada Hoseok. Juga binar dari wanita yang sebenarnya masih ingin ia klaim sebagai miliknya.

Keduanya lalu berjalan ke arah bangku taman. Di sana Namjoon bisa melihat kalau Darwin menunjukan map berlogo rumah sakit temat mereka keluar. Lalu selanjutnya, setelah beberapa perbincangan. Tiba tiba Hoseok menunduk. Bagi Namjoon itu adalah ekspresi malu malu yang selalu Hoseok tunjukan padanya dulu. Dan sekarang wajah menggemaskan itu di tunjukan untuk Darwin.

Namjoon menatap bangku itu dengan sorot mata tak bisa di artikan. Bahkan setelah bangku tersebut kosong, pandangan Namjoon masih enggan beralih dari sana.

Hatinya yang hancur tertinggal di sana.

"Jung Hoseok, apa yang kau perbuat selama aku pergi?'

...

Bugh

"Kau gila bung gila!" Seokjin kembali melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Namjoon.

"Kau tak tau seberapa sabar Hoseok menunggumu. Ia bahkan tak pernah absen masuk bekerja lembur di sini saat kau pergi."

Seokjin muak, Namjoon benar benar keterlaluan kali ini. Di otaknya masih terekam jelas bagaimana Hoseok menahan rindunya pada Namjoon dengan mengambil pekerjaan yang lebih banyak dari pada biasanya.

Pagi hari datang dan melakukan aktivitas. Lalu berlanjut sampai pukul 10 malam. Ia akan pulang jika sudah ada Jimin di loby. Jadi jika boleh bertanya, kapan sekiranya Hoseok melakukan itu dengan Darwin jika yang ada Hoseok selalu menghabiskan waktunya di gedung agensi.

"Kau terlalu mengikuti egomu Namjoon. Sekarang aku tanya? Sudahkah kau mengetahui usia kandungannya?"

Jawabannya tentu saja tidak. Dan Seokjin mengerang, menjambaki rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Kalau aku jadi Hoseok, aku sama sekali tak akan pernah mau melihat mukamu lagi. Walau nyatanya anak yang di kandungnya adalah anakmu."

Anaknya. Namjoon merintih sakit saat Seokjin mengatakan itu anak Namjoon.

Anaknya

"Akan ku sembunyikan anakku itu dari jangkauan ayah brengseknya itu."

Dia memang brengsek.

"Dan memulai hidup baru TANPA MU"

Benar benar, ucapan Seokjin bertindak sebagai mantra untuk menggerakkan otak Namjoon yang berkarat akibat kecenburuannya.

Hidup tanpa Hoseok. Baru beberapa bulan saja hidupnya sudah berantakan, apalagi selamanya. Kata yang bermakna tak pernah berakhir ini sukses membuat Namjoon panas dingin.

"Aku harus menemuinya."

"Silahkan jika kau masih punya muka dan jika Hoseok sudi menemuimu.",

Seringai Seokjin begitu menyebalkan. Tapi Namjoon mana peduli dan lebih memilih untuk pergi.

...

Jimin tak henti henti mematai Hoseok yang masih terlelap.

Wajahnya pucat, matanya sembab, tubuhnya kurus, walau perutnya sudah membesar.

Jimin benar benar merutuku Namjoon karena telah tega membuat kakaknya seperti ini.

Tangan berjari kecil milik Jimin menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok yang dingin. Sedangkan tangannya yang bebas mengusap pelan perut Hoseok.

"Adik kecil. Tumbuhlah kuat seperti ibumu. Jangan biarkan ia menangis seperti yang di lakukan pria itu. Imo akan selalu bersama kalian." lagi lagi Jimin menangis.

"Jangan menangis imo. Nanti aku sedih." ucap seseorang di sampingnya dengan aksen anak kecil yang berhasil membuat Jimin tersenyum.

"Sunbae..."

Yoongi membalas senyum Jimin. Sebenarnya, ingin sekali ia menjadikan Jimin miliknya. Tapi ia rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Mengingat keadaan Jimin dan Hoseok.

"Kau juga harus kuat Jim, kau tak inginkan melihat Hoseok Noona sedih karena kau terus menangis" Jimin menggeleng, lalu masuk ke dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Padahal dalam hati Yoongi hanya tak mau melihat Jimin menangis, itu akan menyakitinya juga.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Biar aku yang buka." Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kembali memandangi wajah terlelap Hoseok.

"Darwin Hyung."

"Hay Yoongi. Kau berjaga dengan Jimin?"

"Yah begitulah Hyung. Kau akan menginap?"

"Tidak, aku hanya mengantarkan makan malam untuk kalian."

Darwin lantas duduk di sebuah bangku yang berderet panjang i depan kamar inap Hoseok.

"Kau tidak masuk Hyung?"

Darwin tersenyum menanggapinya.

Ingin, ingin sekali Darwin masuk dan bertemu dengan Hoseok. Tapi apa mau di kata, bukan ia yang seharusnya berada disana.

"Ada yang lebih pantas dari pada aku."

"Lelaki itu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, dia ayahnya Yoongi. Walau mungkin Namjoon tidak mengakuinya, tapi dia tetap ayahnya."

"Hyung, kau berada di samping Hoseok Noona setiap Noona membutuhkan mu. Kau pun pantas Hyung."

Lagi lagi Darwin tersenyum samar pada perkataan Yoongi.

"Kau tau, saat Hoseok bilang dia belum memberi kabar kehamilannya pada Namjoon. Ingin sekali aku kembali merebutnya. Tapi dalam hatiku, aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku tak bisa melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena yang kulihat Hoseok sangat mencintai Namjoon, bukan aku."

Yoongi menatap Darwin lamat lamat. Ia kagum dengan kekukuhan Darwin.

"Kau pun cepat cepatlah mengikat Jimin." tutup Darwin, tak ayal membuat Yoongi merona.

"Ah sudahlah. Aku harus pulang, tugas menantiku."

"Ya Hyung hati hati"

Yoongi pun kembali ke ruang inap. Sedangkan Darwin berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengamati sekitar.

Melewati seorang pria yang bersandar di belakang pilar. Pria yang mendengarkan semua percakapannya.

Namjoon,

Dan Namjoon merasa ia sangat jahat dan telah

Kalah

Hold me tight part 1 end

Ugii back.

Ini ku bikin 2 part yaaa.

Tadinya mau updatenya entar entar aja. Tapi karena Mitakun maksa ya udah lah. Silahkan.

ayuya24

Udah aku jelasin yaa kenapa. Kamu jawabnya belom tepat tapi. Maaf :(

94shidae

Lanjutannya masih ada yaaa. Makasih reviewsnya.

MonLovers

Namjoon jaat banget emang. Aku awalnya ngga bakalan mikir Hoseok hamil dan belum tau permasalahan apa yang bakalan terjadi sama mereka. tapi pas kmu reviews aku jadi mikir. Eh iya ya kalo Hoseok nya hamil gmana? Dan berhasil. Konfliknya jadi jelas berkat kamu

Odi

Ini udah lanjut

Stupefy-Jin

Ini update kak. Jawabannya melenceng sedikit. Tapi ngga papa lah karena reviewsnya berkesan aku nnti bikinin JinxV hehehe

Soal typo nnti aku perbaiki lagi. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamannya.

Hanami96

Cuman gitu doang ka hana nebaknya? Ngga asik.

Yadah lah ini aku update.

Nam0SuPD

Darwin apaan sih? Hehehehe

Zahara Jo

Ngaco ra ngaco sumpah. Udah aku jelasin jangan galau lagi

rarra

Tepat sekali. Gmana mau di ambilkah hadiahnya. Jangan yaaa.

Ku juga emosi sama Namjoon. Pengen tak unyel unyel dia.


	9. Hold me tight part 2

Tangan tangan Jimin dengan lincah melipat pakaian Hoseok dan menempatkan pada tas ransel yang ia bawa dari rumah.

Hari ini Hoseok pulang dari rumah sakit. Dokter bilang keadaan kandungan wanita itu tak akan berakibat banyak pada kondisi tubuhnya. Asalkan Hoseok beristirahat dengan cukup dan minum vitamin yang di sarankan.

Jimin senang bukan main. Di sudah bisa melihat senyum cantik kakaknya, walau ia selalu merasa jika senyum tersebut sedikit di paksakan.

Tapi tak apa. Toh Hoseok berusaha mencoba. Walau sebenarnya Jimin sangat benci pada Hoseok yang sok kuat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kakaknya memang seperti itu.

Sesekali Jimin melirik Hoseok yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya. Mematai jalanan di balik jendela kamar inapnya yang berada di lantai 5. Tatapan matanya terlihat lebih berisi. Namun Jimin yakin jika tatapan itu masih sarat akan kegundahan.

Jimin tau banyak tentang kakaknya. Luar dan dalam. Hoseok tak akan bisa membohongi Jimin, begitupun sebaliknya.

Dalam hatinya Jimin selalu berdoa untuk kebaikan Hoseok. Jimin lelah melihat Hoseok yak berjiwa seperti ini.

Setelah semua pekerjaannya selesai Jimin melangkah kearah Hoseok yang masih tetap duduk di tempat yang sama.

Tangan Jimin membelai lembut kedua bahu Hoseok lalu melingkarkannya di leher sang kakak. Ia menyimpan wajahnya di ceruk leher wanita yang aslinya periang itu.

"Eonni memikirkan apa sih? Kau tak ingat apa kata dokter? Eonni jangan terlalu membebani pikiranmu."

"Tidak, Eonni hanya berpikir tentang Huimang."

"Huimang?" Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Anakku. Harapan ku Jimin."

Mendengarnya Jimin kembali meneteskan air mata. Tapi buru buru ia hapus

"Kenapa yaa harapanku ini seolah di jatuhkan dengan kasar dari sang pencipta. Padahal ku yakin dia akan menjadi harapan yang mulia"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Dia akan menjadi kuat Eonni, seperti kau. Dia akan menjadi anak yang hebat seperti..."

Pernyataan Jimin menggantung. Ia salah mengambil kata kata.

"Namjoon."

"Eonni."

"Dia ayahnya Jimin. Mau bagaimanapun aku menolaknya, dia tetap ayah anakku. Tak pernah ada anak yang tak ingin tau ayahnya."

"Eonni dia ayahnya. Dan dia tak menginginkannya. Untuk apa lagi Eonni menangis. Disini ada aku. Yoongi sunbae, dan Darwin oppa. Tidakkah Eonni bahagia dengan itu?"

Hoseok menoleh kebelakang, kearah Jimin. Lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pelukan adiknya. Adik yang kini telah tumbuh dewasa.

"Terimakasih. Jimin, kau adikku yang paling berharga."

.

.

.

Entah berapa lama Taehyung menangis di pelukan Seokjin. Matanya sudah memerah, belum lagi napasnya yang berantakan. Seokjin yang memeluk Taehyung pun sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya yang seperti ini.

Tak henti hentinya Seokjin mengelus sayang kepala Taehyung. Membisikkannya kata kata penenang pada gadis itu.

Seokjin telah menceritakan semuanya secara berurutan. Dari pertermuan terakhir Namjoon hingga ia yang menemukan Namjoon mabuk gila gilaan di kantornya sendiri.

Seokjin melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Namjoon menuangkan wine ke gelasnya. Walau nyatanya yang Seokjin lihat adalah kesepian dan rasa penyesalan yang mengisi gelas tersebut.

Seokjin bisa dengan jelas melihat betapa terpuruknya Namjoon dengan semua yang ia alami.

Tapi ini salah siapa? Seokjin ingin menampar Namjoon atas itu semua.

Tapi Taehyung. Gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa melihat Namjoon menderita.

Sungguh apapun yang terjadi memang salah Namjoon. Pantaslah Hoseok merasa di lukai dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. Taehyung pun mangakui kebejadtan Namjoon. Tapi melihat Namjoon yang seperti ini Taehyung juga tak tahan.

Namjoon telah bangun dan entah karena efek hangovernya atau bukan, pria itu hanya duduk bersandar di headbed nya sambil menatap kosong entah kemana.

Namjoon merasa bodoh bukan main. Ia dengan gegabahnya mengahapus segala kisahnya dengan Hoseok. Menjadikannya warna putih seperti awal. Tanpa ia sadari yang sebenarnya ia hapus adalah gambar yang telah selesai. Gambar mereka dan masa depannya.

Namjoon dengan segala kejeniusannya mendorong Hoseok keluar dari ruang lingkupnya. Walau ia tau jika gadis itu tak bersamanya akan membuat keduanya sama sama rusak.

Terbukti dari Hoseok yang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit dan dirinya yang frustasi tak bisa berbuat apa apa.

Jika Hoseok tak disini, Namjoon tak ubahnya hanya seonggok mayat yang masih bisa bernafas. Itu menyiksanya. Di mana hanya bisa menangis dan menyesali segala hal yang ia perbuat. Walau ia benci setenagah mati dirinya yang lemah. Terlebih karena menyadari kebrengsekannya pada Hoseok. Ia mau bunuh diri saja.

Sudah cukup tatapan kebencian yang Jimin berikan padanya. Ia tak mau melihat itu dari Hoseok.

Ia takut untuk mendekat. Ia akui bahkan Darwin lebih berhak untuk mendampingi Hoseok saat tiba hari persalinanya.

Tapi Namjoon tak rela. Ia ayahnya ia yang harus ada di sana.

Tapi lagi lagi sebuah pertanyaan melintas di benaknya.

'Apa ia pantas, setelah apa yang ia berikan pada Hoseok?'

"Oppa pantas." suara Taehyung yang bergetar menyadarkannya.

Di ambang pintu Taehyung dan Seokjin tengah berdiri. Taehyung berusaha melepaskan rangkulan Seokjin di bahunya. Ia lantas duduk di samping kakaknya tersebut.

"Oppa pantas. Oppa masih pantas mendapatkan kata maaf dengan segala rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang oppa rasakan."

Tangan Namjoon mengusap sayang helaian rambut Taehyung. Lalu sekilas melirik Seokjin di sisi lain ranjangnya.

Adiknya beruntung. Memiliki Seokjin yang jelas jelas sangat menghargainya sebagai wanita. Mau bagaimana pun sikap Taehyung yang kekanakkan, aneh dan entah apa lagi. Seokjin tetap ada di sampingnya. Tersenyum walau kadang Taehyung menyebalkan.

Dengan sabar Seokjin tetap berusaha bersamanya. Apapun yang terjadi.

Namjoon lega menyadari itu. Taehyung sudah bisa memiliki lelaki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Tidak seperti dirinya.

"Aku bahagia kau bersama Seokjin. Dia laki laki yang baik" ucap Namjoon. Ia masih dengan setia menjamah kepala Taehyung " tidak seperti kakak, kakak mu ini brengsek"

"Kau memang brengsek. Syukurlah kau menyadarinya"

Biasanya Namjoon akan melempar Seokjin dengan bantal sofa kalau Seokjin mulai menjahilinya. Tapi ini tidak.

Namjoon malah terdiam lalu sejurus kemudian ia menetes di pipi pria tersebut. Membuat Taehyung ikut menangis dan mau tak mau mata Seokjin berubah jadi merah.

"Apa aku masih bisa mendapatkan Hoseok kembali dengan apa yang telah aku buat kepadanya?"

Seokjin mendekat kearah Namjoon dan menepuk bahunya keras

"Sadarlah bung, kau ayahnya. Sekeras apapun Hoseok atau Jimin menolah, kau tetap ayahnya."

"Tapi apa seorang ayah bertindak sepertiku?"

"Setiap orang punya kesalahan. Sekarang giliranmu yang memutuskan. Apa kau mau tetap seperti itu atau akan pergi kesana untuk mengakui kesalahanmu di depan Hoseok."

Namjoon menunduk dalam. Ia menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Oppa jangan seperti ini terus. Oppa yang diam hanya akan membuat Hoseok Eonni makin kecewa. Setidaknya temui dia atau Jimin."

"Aku takut Tae. Aku takut."

Mendengar penuturan Namjoon membuat Taehyung diam. Tapi tidak dengan Seokjin. Ia dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana mencengkram kerah baju Namjoon.

"Kau, mana Namjoon yang aku kenal dulu. Ku akui kau memang bodoh dalam hal percintaan. Tapi ku mohon sobat. Ini masalah serius, kau akan kehilangan dua orang yang kau sayangi jika ini benar benar tak bisa kau selesaikan.

Siapa pun tak bisa menghalangi mu. Entah itu Jimin, aku, Hoseok bahkan kau sendiri pun tak akan bisa. Kau harus tetap menyelesaikan ini apapun yang terjadi."

Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuh Namjoon ke ranjang.

"Berpakaian lah. Ku antar kau kerumah Hoseok."

Maka dengan segera Seokjin menarik Taehyung untuk keluar. Meninggalkan Namjoon sendirian.

.

.

.

Jimin tak henti hentinya memberikan aura pembunuh di depan tiga orang ini. Bahkan Yoongi sama merindingnya dengan ketiga orang di hadapannya.

"Aku mohon Jimin. Kakakku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Hoseok Eonni. Kumohon beri dia kesempatan." Taehyung memelas di hadapan Jimin yang nyatanya tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Berapa banyak lagi. Berapa banyak kesempatan yang harus kakakku berikan untuk kakakkmu itu hah?"

Taehyung terdiam lagi. Ia tau percis apa yang ada di otak Jimin. Mereka seumuran. Dan Taehyung begitu kagum pada Jimin yang mempunyai pendirian teguh di usia mereka.

Taehyung merasa minder sendiri dengan hal itu.

"Aku mengaku aku salah."

Namjoon tertunduk. Jimin merasa kasihan pada pria itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia sudah terlanjur sakit hati.

Kenyataannya memang Namjoon adalah ayah dari keponakkannya. Tapi egonya menutupi hati nurani Jimin. Ia seakan melupakan fakta bahwa Hoseok begitu mendambakan kehadiran Namjoon di depannya.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan perkataan terakhirku tempo hari Namjoon-ssi. Tetaplah pada pada apa yang kau pikirkan. Jangan merubahnya sedikit pun. Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Yang kau pikirkan memang benar. Aku, aku yang kurang ajar. Yaaa aku memang kurang ajar dan tidak punya sopan santun pada yang lebih tua. Tapi jangan pernah menganggap kakakku jalang. Sekalipun jangan pernah."

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Tapi emosi gadis itu sudah naik ke ubun ubun.

"Karena sekali saja kau menganggapnya seperti itu maka tak akan ada hari esok untukmu."

Jimin berdiri dari duduknya. Seokjin mengangguk maklum, Taehyung merengut sedih. Dan Namjoon tak bisa berkata apa apa lagi.

Yoongi berusaha mengejar Jimin. Gadis itu sudah ada di pintu restoran yang mereka datangi. Lalu tangan putih Yoongi menariknya ke sebuah tempat.

Namjoon tetap diam. Semuanya terasa sangat jelas. Penolakan Jimin benar benar membuatnya putus asa.

Namjoon baru sadar pada apa yang telah ia lepaskan.

Tangan Hoseok, perhatian Hoseok, hati Hoseok. Namjoon ingin sekali seperti dulu. Ia rindu merasakan kehangatan yang selalu Hoseok tawarkan padanya. Yang ia buang begitu saja.

Hidupnya tanpa Hoseok bagaikan langit tanpa awan, yang akan terasa aneh dan menakutkan. Jika bulan punya bintang maka biarlah Namjoon sebagai langit memiliki Hoseok, awannya. Yang walau jauh di bawah sana, ia tetap mau menghiasi diri Namjoon yang kosong melompong.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi." ucap Seokjin. Ia berusaha menguatkan hati sahabatnya ini. Walau ia yakin tak akan banyak membantu.

"Dari awal ini memang salah ku"

"Setidaknya oppa sudah berani mengakui kesalahanmu."

Cling

"Namjoon-ssi. Ku izinkan kau. Hanya sekali"

Jimin berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana oppa?"

"Kesebuah tempat. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Hoseok mengangguk kecil di kursi rodanya. Ia tersenyum lembut pada setiap orang yang menyapanya selama Darwin mendorong kursi rodanya entah kemana.

Sebuah selimut menyelimuti kaki Hoseok dari udara sore yang menghembuskan angin yang cukup membuat menggigil.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik akhir akhir ini."

Darwin menghentikan laju kakinya di sebuah taman yang mungkin jaraknya hanya seratus meter dari kediaman Hoseok.

"Lebih baik. Mual ku sudah semakin berkurang. Nafsu makan ku juga bertambah "

"Haah syukurlah."

Hening sejenak. Keduanya memiliki sesuatu untuk di pikirkan.

Berkali kali Darwin melirik ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di atas bangku taman. Menunggu Jimin memberikannya kode supaya meninggalkan Hoseok.

Sedangkan Hoseok sendiri masih menggantungkan pembicaraannya.

"Namjoon. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang"

Tiba tiba sebuah balok kayu menghantam ulu hati wanita muda tersebut.

"Ah aku tak tau."

Darwin melirik pada Hoseok yang masih enggan menatapnya. Gadis ini tak pernah berubah. Apapun yang ia tanggung tak akan pernah menghilangkan binar di wajahnya.

Seakan ia di lahirkan hanya untuk menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia, mau bagaimana pun keadaannya.

Hoseok tetap bersinar, layaknya bunga yang baru mekar.

"Hoseok, maaf sebelumnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

Darwin manatap dalam ke mata wanita tersebut. Ia hanya ingin memastikan sekali lagi sebelum benar benar me nyerahkan pada orang yang lebih berhak.

Toh Darwin pun tak bisa mengenyahkan keinginannya untuk memiliki Hoseok. Tapi ia tak bisa egois. Ia lebih baik mundur teratur jika memang benar Hoseok masih berharap pada Namjoon.

"Aku akan merawatnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Dengan atau tanpa Namjoon sekali pun"

"Walau ada seseorang yang bersedia menemanimu?"

Hoseok tersenyum sekali lagi. Tak ada penolakan, hanya saja Darwin cukup tau diri. Ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum lembut membalas Hoseok. Tangannya merasakan ponsel di genggamannya bergetar.

"Kau haus, aku akan belikan minumannya dulu."

Hoseok tersenyum sedikit banyak merasa bersalah dengan Darwin. Tapi mau bagai mana lagi. Perasaannya tak bisa di bohongi.

Saat pikirannya dipenuhi rasa bersalah pada Darwin, Sebuah tangan tiba tiba mengelus bahunya. Rasanya familiar, seperti sentuhan seseorang yang begitu sangat ia hapal.

Tangan itu.

"Maafkan aku."

Suara itu. Suara serak nan berat itu. Hoseok mengingatnya. Dengan sangat jelas.

Setitik air mata jatuh ketika lagi lagi kata maaf itu menyapa pendengarannya.

"Moonie?"

Tangan itu turun kelehernya. Memeluknya seperti Jimin memeluk Hoseok waktu itu.

Namjoon menghujani kepala Hoseok dengan kecupan kecupan penuh cinta. Tapi Hoseok tetap diam tak berkutik. Antara senang dan sesak.

Namjoon kembali, tapi kenapa rasanya terlamabat untuk ia bersama Hoseok.

Ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Hoseok untuk membalas perlakuan Namjoon.

"Maafkan aku baby... Maafkan aku."

Hoseok tetap diam. Matanya terpejam merasakan tangan tangan Namjoon yang membelai rambutnya. Hangatnya masih sama. Tapi sebuah lubang kecil juga masih menganga di hatinya.

Masih sakit yang ia rasakan. Rasa rindunya kalah besar dengan sakit yang ia derita. Ucapan Namjoon saat itu seolah menari nari di pelupuk matanya. Terngiang ngiang ditelinganya.

"Aku tau aku tak pantas kau maafkan. Perkataanku terlalu menyakitimu hmmm?"

"Namjoon aku..."

"Tak apa. Kau pukul saja aku sekalian. Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Aku bersalah Hoseok aku bersalah."

Namjoon pindah ke depan Hoseok. Ia berlutut di sana, menggenggam tangan dingin Hoseok. Berharap dengan melihatnya lebih jelas Hoseok bisa mengerti penyesalannya.

"Bisakah kau kembali padaku?"

Hoseok terdiam. Namjoon pun demikian.

Wajah datar Hoseok mengatakan semuanya. Lebih jelas dari kata verbal mengenai perpisahan. Namjoon tau ini akan segera berakhir tapi ia tak sanggup Hoseok pergi lagi. Dia tak akan pernah membiarkan Hoseok mengatakan perpisahan mereka.

"Pegang tanganku sekali lagi. Kumohon"

Hoseok menggeleng pelan. Ia mengingat kata kata Jimin tentang yang namanya ketegaran. Jika memang Hoseok tak pantas untuk Namjoon maka ia seharusnya memang tak pernah ada di samping pria itu, dan membiarkan Namjoon mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dirinya.

"Kau terlalu jauh Namjoon. Terlalu tinggi untuk ku gapai."

"Jika kau merasa aku terlalu jauh maka izinkan aku mendekat. Jika terlalu tinggi, izinkan aku untuk merendah. Tapi tolong bantu aku. Bantu aku untuk mendekat kearahmu. Jangan hanya diam seperti ini. Kumohon"

"Kau yang mendorongku Namjoon. Kau, kau yang membuat semuanya menjadi rumit."

Namjoon menangis lagi. Ia menunduk di dalam pangkuan Hoseok. Ia sudah tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

Hoseok yang melihatnya pun tak bisa menahan airmata. Maka ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Namjoon. Mereka menangis bersama. Menangisi ketololan cinta keduanya.

"Maaf Namjoon, maafkan aku. Aku..."

Hold me tight part 2 end.

Yoyoyo gengs. Aku balik. Makasih Mitakun yang sudah mempost ffku sebagai penebusan dosanya.

Satu judul lagi end nih

Maunya kelanjutan kapel ini gimana. Pintu saran selalu terbuka. Saran yaaa bukan requesan

Itu Hoseok nya kira kira minta maaf knapa yaaa? Penasaran.? Sama aku juga.

Jadi di tunggu aja emmm mood ku balik lagi. Nanti aku lanjut kkkkk.

Byee

Note/ mymate jinvnya apa sudah cukup? Maaf karena yang kmaren mreka ngga muncul

Balasan reviews

ddllddll1996

Weeeh kayanya kamu harus nunggu end chapter kalo mau Yoonmin resmi. Di tunggu yaaa

Paling darwin yang terluka. Gpp yaaa

Nam0SuPD

Silahkan siksa Namjoon sesukanya. Aku rela kok. Emang kali kali perlu di kasih pelajaran.

Park RinHyun-Uchiha

Yoongi gitu karena Jimin nya di buat nangis sama Namjoon. Tapi ini namseok lho kak bukan Namjin kkkkk

rarra

Yaaaa sudahlah kamu tungguin aja okeeeee ;)

Zahara Jo

Aku ngga jahat mate ngga jahat. Jangan mojok terus nanti di kira kotoraan

Stupefy-Jin

Udah ku buat kesiksa tuh Namjoon nya kagin, gmana apa yang kurang.

Berhenti tabokkin aku. Tabokin Namjoon aja. Sono

ayuya24

Maafkan cba aja jawabannya lebih jelas.

Itu kan Darwin nya lagi cekup bulanan di rumah sakit. Ketemu Hoseok terus di anterin ke dokterkandungan beb

JirinHope

Jangan berpikiran negatif bae. Namjoon emang brengsek. Tapu Hoseok cuman buat Namjoon. Ok ok ok


	10. For you

For You

Last song

Namseok

Namjoon x Hoseok

Yoonmin,Taejin

Enjoy

"Aku... Aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku"

Namjoon mendongak. Mukanya yang tengah penuh dengan air mata manatap tepat ke arah manik Hoseok yang sama kacaunya dengan yang ia miliki.

"Ani... Ku mohon Hoseok. Aku mohon" Namjoon kembali menggenggam tangan Hoseok. Mengecupnya, mendekapnya apapun, apapun yang ia bisa lakukan agar Hoseok tetap ada di sampingnya.

Hoseok hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang lain. Pada tembok tembok pembatas taman yang seolah mengejeknya. Tapi itu lebih baik dari pada melihat Namjoon yang seolah tak punya asa lagi di hadapannya.

"Hoseok... Aku mohon."

"Maaf Namjoon."

Cukup sudah, Hoseok tak tahan lagi. Melihat Namjoon yang seperti ini hanya akan melukai hatinya lebih dalam lagi.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Hoseok meraih pengaman kursi rodanya. Lalu menggerakkan rodanya dengan paksa. Berusaha meninggalkan Namjoon yang nampak tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi.

Semuanya kembali putih. Benar benar putih. Seperti semula, seperti saat keduanya tak saling mengenal. Seperti saat mereka tak saling memberi warna pada lembaran kisah keduanya.

Biarlah Hoseok berjalan sendiri layaknya masa lalu yang ia tempuh. Biarlah Namjoon kembali menjadi seseorang yang keras selayaknya masa lalu yang ia sempat jalani.

Jalan mereka mungkin hanya sampai di sini. Sampai Hoseok lelah dengan takdir yang

Seolah mempermainkannya. Sampai Namjoon yang sadar kalau terlalu bodoh untuk mendapatkan pengakuan kembali. Sampai keduanya sama sama menyerah pada apa yang tuhan berikan.

.

.

.

Gaun berwarna putih gading itu melekat pas di tubuh seorang gadis yang kini mulai menampakkan raut dewasanya.

Rambut hitam lebatnya di angkat ke atas. Tertata sederhana dengan sebuah tiara mungil menambah pesona wanita itu.

Ia masih senantiasa menatap ke sebuah cermin yang memantulkan bayangannya. Terasa takjub serta gugup bersamaan.

Ia tak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan datang kepadanya. Semuanya terasa mustahil jika ia lihat kebelakang.

"Imooooo" suara keras melengking mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Seorang gadis cilik berusia lima tahun berlari kecil ke arahnya. Gaun putih bergoyang heboh mana kala anak hyperaktif itu semakin kencang berlari.

"Hui-ah, hati hati." gadis itu, Jimin menangkap keponakannya saat Hui, hendak menubruknya.

"Hehe" sedangkan anak itu hanya tersenyum aneh dengan dua dimple yang Jimin akui lucu.

Lalu senyum anak itu tiba tiba lenyap berubah menjadi rengutan manja saat flowercron yang ia kenakan jatuh menutupi matanya.

Jimin tergelak hebat melihat Hui yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan rangkaian bunga yang di pakaikan ibunya itu.

"Huh, padahal Hui kan sudah bilang kalau Hui tudak mau pakai ini. Tapi Eomma tetap saja memakaikannya."

Jimin membawa anak itu ke sebuah kursi yang memang tersedia untuknya. Membiarkan anak itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Eomma kan mau Hui cantik"

"Tetap saja Jimin Imo paling cantik."

Jimin kembali tertawa. Lalu mencubit gemas hidung mancung anak itu sambil mendengus geli. "Huh tukang gombal"

"Pasti Yoongi oppa makin cinta" Jimin sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Hui.

"Hey dari mana kau mendapatkan kata kata itu eoh? Dan berhenti memanggil pamanmu oppa. Kau harus memanggilnya Samchon mulai sekarang"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu panggi Imo, Eonni"

"Aaah tidak mau."

"Memang kenapa sih, dia kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi samchon mu kan?"

"Habisnya Yoongi oppakan. Tampan"

"Ya tuhan anak ini, kenapa kau begitu genit sih?" Jimin dengan gemasnya menciumi wajah Hui hingga anak itu tergelak hebat di pangkuannya.

Mereka terlalu asyik berdua hingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain di depan pintu.

Hoseok masih memandangi adik serta buah hatinya yang tengah tertawa bahagia.

Ingin rasanya ia juga tertawa bersama mereka berdua. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Hingga senyum enggan terbit di wajahnya.

"Hoseok Eonni? "

"Eomma?"

Panggilan serentak itu membuat Hoseok tertarik kekenyataan. Ia beralih menuju adik dan putrinya. Lalu duduk di spot kosong di samping Jimin.

Hui yang melihat ibunya, dengan spontan beralih duduk di pangkuan Hoseok.

Hoseok masih enggan bicara. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Jimin dari dekat.

Gadis manisnya kini sudah tumbuh dewasa. Sebentar lagi Jimin sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Sudah punya orang lain sebagai sandaran hidupnya. Malam malam nanti Hoseok hanya akan di temani Hui kecilnya, tidak akan ada Jimin lagi di sana.

"Eonni kenapa malah menangis?"Jimin mengusap pelan pipi Hoseok yang ternodai air mata. Walau mata si pengantin perempuan ikut berkaca kaca, tapi Jimin sekuat tenaga menahannya.

"Kau akan pergi Jimin." Hoseok menggenggam tangan Jimin erat. Hui yang melihat kedua wanita itu, mulai terisak.

"Kenapa kau juga ikut menagis uuh? Dan Eonni, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku masih akan tetap ada bersamamu. Walau pada akhirnya akan tetap berbeda, tapi aku janji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Eonni sendirian"

"Imo tidak akan tidur bersama Hui lagi..." si kecil mulai merengek.

"Hei, kalau Jimin Imo menemani Hui tidur terus, lalu siapa yang tidur bersama Yoongi Samchon?"

"Kita kan bisa tidur sama sama. Ranjang Hui kan besar, cukup kok untuk Eomma, Jimin Imo, Yoongi Samchon dan Hui tidur."

"Ya tuhan..."

Jimin terkikik sendiri, sedangkan Hoseok hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Ia benar benar tak bisa membayangkan Yoongi tidur dengan dua eeemm tiga perempuan sekaligus. Itu mengerikan, apalagi satu diantaranya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Hui ini ada ada saja."

"Habisnya Hui takut kalau tidur sendiri. Coba saja kalau ada Appa."

Deg

Hati Hoseok tiba tiba berdenyut sakit. Ia kembali merasa kesal, marah dan entah apa lagi yang sebelumnya sempat hilang dari hatinya.

"Huh sudahlah. ayo Hui, lebih baik kita kedepan saja. Siapa tau ada kerabat yang datang."

Hoseok nampak sekali kesalnya. Dan Jimin menyadarinya.

"Eonni. Maafkan saja dia." ucapnya saat Hoseok dan Hui hampir menyentuh bibir pintu.

Hoseok berbalik, dengan wajah yang kental dengan emosi. Bahkan Jimin saja hampir tak mengenalinya.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jimin. Kau tidak pernah di tinggalkan."

"Eonni, lihatlah anakmu bahkan sudah besar. Dan kau masih bersikap kekanakan seperti ini? Tak bisakah kau memberinya maaf?"

"Ini bahkan hari penting. Aku lebih memikirkan hari ini dari pada dia. Jadi cukup sampai di sini bahasan kita."

Dengan suara pintu yang di tutup membuat Jimin kembali lesu. Ia juga kecewa sebenarnya, tapi toh ini pun telah terjadi. Jimin tak bisa berharap apa apa lagi.

.

.

.

Tamu undangan mulai memadati kursi kursi yang tersedia. Jimin dan Yoongi memilih sebuah taman untuk acara pemberkatan mereka berdua. Hal itu tentu di setujui oleh Hoseok, terlebih itu adalah salah satu impian adik kecilnya.

Tamu undangan yang awalnya riuh rendah kini mulai bersikap tenang mana kala seorang pemuda tegap dengan taxido berwarna hitam melangkah tenang ke arah altar yang berada di bawah kelambu transparan yang di hiasi bunga bunga cantik.

Selanjutnya iringan musik kembali bergema ketika si pengantin perempuan mulai terlihat berjalan berdampingan bersama seorang pria berperawakan tegap.

"Kau gugup?" bisik si pria.

"Sangat." jawab si pengantin perempuan sambil meremas tangan si pria.

"Tenanglah Jimin. Yoongi tidak akan lari saat pemberkatan." si pria mulai mencairkan suasana.

"Darwin Oppa..."

Darwin, pria yang suka rela mengantarkan Jimin menuju ke arah Yoongi ini tersenyum mendengar rengutan manja gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya ini.

Ia dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Jimin untuk jadi walinya di acara pemberkatan, karena akan sedikit aneh jika Hoseok yang melakukannya.

Sejak kejadian 6 tahun lalu Jimin memang sudah menganggap Darwin sebagai kakaknya. Begitu pun sebaliknya

Bahkan saat pernikahannya 3 tahun lalu, Jimin bertindak sebagai pendamping pengantin wanitanya. Darwin sendiri yang meminta.

Mereka adalah keluarga.

"Ku serahkan Jimin padamu Min Yoongi, jaga dia. Untukku, untuk kakaknya, untuk dirinya."

"Selalu ku ingat Hyung"

Dengan begitu, Jimin akan memulai semuanya bersama Yoongi. Senior tampannya.

.

Di sisi lain Hoseok tengah menatap takjub pada sepasang pengantin tersebut.

Kecantikan Jimin begitu terpancar, begitupun ketampanan Yoongi yang tumpah ruah.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada Hui yang nampak sedang asyik bercengkrama dengan saudaranya yang baru berusia beberapa bulan dalam pangkuan bibinya yang lain.

Helaan nafas kembali tersengar.

Ia jadi rindu.

Semua benci dan marahnya menguap begitu saja, di gantikan rindu yang amat mendalam.

Sudah hampir dua belas bulan dan Hoseok masih sangat kekanakan untuk sekedar mengucap kata rindu.

Sebenarnya dari pada jarak, Hoseok lebih percaya pada cintanya. Tapi yang membuatnya kecewa adalah hari pernikahan Jimin. Harusnya orang itu yang mewakili ayahnya untuk mengantar Jimin menuju ke altar, bukan Darwin.

Bahkan lihat Hui yang seolah terbiasa melewati hari harinya tanpa sang ayah. Seperti memang gadis kecil itu tak memperdulikan ada atau tidaknya si ayah tersebut.

Hoseok kecewa dengan kenyataan itu.

Hoseok sudah berkali kali mendengar rumor yang bahkan sangat melukainya. Tapi rasa percaya itu selalu ada. Maka ia akan tutup kuping rapat rapat.

"Haaaaah" bukan helaan nafas lelah apa lagi jengah, tapi Hoseok lega.

Saat ini Jimin dan Yoongi telah menjadi sepasang suami istri, di tandai dengan kecupan manis si pengantin pria pada wanitanya.

Hui terkikik melihatnya. Dasar anak itu.

"Harusnya Hui tak boleh lihat."

"Aaah imo, Huikan sudah besar."

"Huh, dia lama lama mirip Namjoon Oppa"

"Oh Taehyung, berhenti membicarakannya. Atau aku akan kembali badmood."

"Aah baiklah Eonni."

Taehyung pun terdiam. Semuanya kembali larut dalam suasana khidmat mana kala doa di panjatkan.

Sangking khidmatnya Hoseok tak menyadari jika seseorang yang ada di sampingnya telah berganti.

"Akh" ia berjengit ketia seseorang itu dengan kurang ajarnya melingkarkan tangan ke pinggangnya.

"Namjoon?!"

"Hay sayang"

.

.

.

Hoseok masih saja menatap datar sepasang mata tajam di hadapannya.

Ia tarik kembali, rasa rindunya hanya sebagaimana debu di antara luasnya padang pasir

Sedikit sekali.

"Kau masih marah, aku sudah jauh jauh datang dari LA hanya untuk mu lho."

"Kau terlambat."

"Aah maafkan aku."

"Kapan sih kau bisa datang tepat waktu, bahkan saat anakmu lahir saja kau terlambat. Aah bahkan sejak dia dalam kandungan pun kau terlambat mengakuinya."

"Ih yatuhan Kim Hoseok, jangan pernah ungkit ungkit masalah itu lagi ok. Aku malas."

"Kau yang memulai."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf."

"..."

"Sangat-sangat minta maaf."

"..."

"Kau tau, aku pun merindukanmu."

Namjoon menggenggam tangan Hoseok dengan erat. Semua yang ia rasakan selama ini tersalurkan di sana.

Mereka terpisah, untuk waktu yang terbilang cukup lama. Tapi tak pernah ada kata takut dalam hati Namjoon, karen ia yakin Hoseok hanya untunya. Tapi rasa rindu seolah tak henti hentinya mengikat keduanya.

Mereka berada di langit yang sama, menghirup udara yang sama. Tapi tetap saja Namjoon merasa tak berguna ketika Hoseok tak bersamanya.

Sekali lagi jangan salahkan dia. Dalahkan Seokjin yang tiba tiba berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai CEO dan memilih untuk membuka cafe sederhana yang telah memilaiki hampir sepuluh cabang di Seoul lalu menyerah tugaskan semua pekerjaannya pada Namjoon. Hingga Namjoon dengan sangat tidak rela meninggakan Hoseok dan gadis kecilnya selama setahun belakangan hanya demi kelangsungan perusahaannya di luar negri

Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali seperti Seokjin yang memulai hidup baru dengan adinya di sebuah perumahan kecil yang asri. Jauh dari hiruk pikuk kota besar.

Tapi mau bagaimana, ia tak bisa begitu menutup usaha yang di rintisnya dari kecil itu. Walau artinya ia harus mengorbankan Hoseok. Lagi.

"Kau tau, aku selalu berpegang teguh kalau hanya kau yang akan ada di hatiku."

Hoseok mensengus mendengarnya. Telinganya sudah sangat kebal pada rayuan Namjoon.

"Semuanya demi kau Hoseok, walau ku tau kau tak akan memberikan respon menyenangkan. Tapi nyatanya ku tetap datang kan?"

Hoseok tau ia begitu kekaknakkan. Berkoar koar tak akan memaafkan Namjoon.

Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya ia kalah. Ia tetap akan luluh pada rayuan maut suaminya

Yaa suaminya.

Apa? Jangan pandang aku seperti aku membuatmu bingung

Kenyataannya Hoseok memang istri sah Kim Namjoon sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sebelum Jimin resmi bersama Yoongi. Sebelum Darwin menikah dengan pujaan hati barunya. Sebelum Taehyung dan Seokjin menggelar resepsi mewah. Bahkan sebelum anaknya lahir.

Jangan pikir Namjoon tak ada di sana ketika gadis kecilnya menagis untuk pertama kalinya. Memang ia terlambat. Tapi bukan kah lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku lagi... Kim Hoseok."

"Kau pikir aku tidak kesepian?" tanya Hoseok masih dengan gaya enggannya.

"Aku tau, dan untuk beberapa alasan aku akan mengakhiri kesepianmu. Kau ingat, setiap kau jauh dariku. Hanya satu yang kupikirkan.

Dimana pun, kapanpun, dan seperti apapun keadaan.

Kau dan aku tetap terhubung. Bersama selamanya."

Dan Hoseok tak bisa berpaling lagi.

" Appa, Eomma kajja Jimin Imo dan Yoongi Oppa akan berfoto. Hui juga mau berfoto"

Hui, gadis kecil keduanya melambai heboh kepada dua orang dewasa yang tengah duduk di pinggir pelataran taman tersebut.

Kaki kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menuju kedua orang tuanya. Lebih tepatnya pada Namjoon.

Ia memeluk kaki ayahnya. Sebelum Namjoon memangku gadis dengan gaun warna putih tersebut.

"Ugh Hui makin berat saja."

"Huh, appa saja yang semakin lemah"

"Mwoyaa, appa masih kuat, bahkan sangat kuat untuk memberika mu adik lagi."

"Namjoon...!"

"Aah arrasso arrasso."

"Appa?" Hui berbisik di telinga Namjoon.

"Apa sayang?"

"Hui mau adik. Dua yaaa"

Namjoon terkekeh mendengarnya.

Ia lalu meraih pinggang Hoseok untuk di peluk oleh tangannya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya masih setia menahan tubuh mungil anaknya yang menggemaskan.

Mereka menuju Taehyung dan Seokjin serta si kecil Taejin yang masih terlelap di dada Seokjin. Semuanya tengah berkumpul bersama pengantin baru.

Keluarga kecil itu pun ikut bergabung setelah sebelumnya Namjoon mengucapkan selamat dan maaf pada Jimin serta Yoongi.

"Baiklah, semuanya merapat." koor sang juru foto.

Namjoon dan Hoseok ada di sebelah kiri Yoongi dan Jimin sedangkan Seokjin juga Taehyung ada di sisi kanan. Tak lupa si kecil Hui yang berdiri di tengah tengah pengantin lalu Taejin yang baru setenga sadar berada di pangkuan Seokjin.

"Senyum semuanya"

Clik

Sebuah potret bahagia terlahir kembali.

Semua aral dan tantangan telah mereka lewati. Terlebih Hoseok dan Namjoon. Keduanya telah sama sama dewasa untuk saling mengerti. Berbagi kasih serta cinta tanpa pamri. Berkorban untuk saling memberi.

Semuanya sederhana. Jika kita mengerti makna sebuah perasaan lebih dalam.

Percaya

Sebesar apapun halangan menjegal kita melangkah, jika kita percaya pada apa yang kita ambil. Semuanya akan terasa sempurna di akhir cerita.

End

Iya iya, aku tau masih ada yang aneh. Jadi ku beri sedikit tambahan

"Jimin?" sampai Jimin menghentikan laju kursi rodanya.

Hoseok tak tau mangapa anak ini bisa berada di depannya. Dengan sama sama berlinangan air mata. Dengan napas yang berburu.

Tanpa aba aba Jimin menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri di depan Hoseok. Gadis itu lantas memeluk erat perut Hoseok, merasakan geleyar aneh di sana. Tapi selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"Aku tau semua yang tersimpan di dalam kepalamu." Jimin mendongak. Membaca pikiran Hoseok tak ubahnya membaca sebuah novel remaja yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya. Terlalu mudah.

Jimin bangkit dan mengecup dahi Hoseok lama.

"Seseorang pernah bilang padaku. Sebesar apapun kebencian menguasai pikiranmu, tapi hati tetap meneriakkan kata cinta. Sekarang Eonni hanya tinggal memilih mengikuti pikiranmu, atau hatimu."

Hoseok terdiam, sedari tadi hatinya tak pernah lelah meneriakkan untuk kembali pada Namjoon. Tapi setan setan di kepalanya seolah memberi opsi lebih menarik dari kata cinta.

Wanita itu kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Di mana Namjoon masih menatapnya penuh harap. Binar di matanya memang telah berbulan bulan lalu pudar, tapi di balik kesenduan kedua bola mata Namjoon, lelaki itu seperti menawarkan kehidupan yang lebih menyenangkan esok hari.

Melupakan segala keluh kesah yang ia rasakan beberapa bulan ini. Mengajaknya kelembaran baru yang mempunyai lebih banyak warna.

"Aku memang marah padanya. Tapi seperti yang orang orang bilang. Sekeras apapun kita menolak, kenyataan tak pernah berubah. Sedalam apapun aku menyimpan dendam, ia tetap ayah anakmu kan?

Aku pernah berpikir untuk membalas semua yang Namjoon-ssi lakukan pada Eonni. Membuatnya menderita dengan tak membiarkan Eonni kembali padanya. Tapi seseorang memintaku melihat kedepan, ke sebuah masa depan di mana anak ini akan tumbuh besar. Menjadi sosok mempesona seperti mu. Tapi ia pasti akan berpikir.

Siapa sekiranya yang memberikanku mata setajam pisau ini, siapa yang memberikanku kaki panjang ini hingga aku tumbuh tinggi, siapa yang memberikan ku dua dimple menawan ini."

Hoseok seketika kembali menangis. Membayangkan buah hatinya berpikir demikian membuat hatinya benar benar teriris iris. Hoseok tak sampai hati bahkan hanya untuk memikirkannya.

"Aku mungkin sangat menentang apapun yang Namjoon-ssi lakuakan untuk bersama Eonni kembali. Tapi aku mulai berpikir untuk setidaknya menggunakan hati nuraniku sekali saja. Ayo buka mata kita lebar lebar Eonni. Semua tidak lagi tentang rasa sakit yang kita tanggung, tapi tentang kehidupan mu, anakmu yang belum berujung"

Jimin beralih ke belakang kursi roda Hoseok. Mendorongnya ke arah ia berasal. Menuju kearah Namjoon yang telah kembali berdiri tegak.

"Kita sambut dia, tersenyumlah Eonni. Ternyum

lah pada masa depanmu."

.

.

.

Beneran end.

Wahh ngga sangka akhirnya bisa nyampe di final chapter.

Aku ucapkan banyak banyak terima kasih pada kalian yang udah mau menunggu tiap kelanjutan ff ku. Aku sayang kalian.

Chu~

Sedikit curhat yaaa. Aku di ff ini entah kenapa suka banget sama karakter Jimin dan Seokjin.

Mereka emang bukan center di sini.

Tapi sikap Tapi sikap mereka sangat patut untuk di contoh.

SeokjinYang bersikap selayaknya seorang sahabat yang bener bener pencerminan sahabat. Dia bakalan selalu ngingetin Namjoon kalau yang Namjoon lakuin salah. Memang penyampaiannya sedikit ekstrim tapi toh Namjoon juga sadar akhirnya. Dia cuman ngga mau Namjoon salah ambil langkah.

Juga Jimin yang bisa bersikap dewasa dengan mengubur semua amarahnya. Ngga memikirkan apa yang ia rasa dan lebih mementingkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Mau membuka mata dan siap menerima masukan. Ia sempat marah pada Namjoon, dia juga manusia. Tapi pas semuanya sudah di rasa jelas ia mampu mengambil keputusan yang baik walau sangat menentang egonya.

Waaah pokoknya aku suka banget lah sama mereka berdua.

Heehe

Yaaa sudah sekian saja dari ugiii.

Sekali lagi terimakasih.

Bow bareng Jimin, Hosiki dan Kumamon

Sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya

Bye bye


End file.
